Naruto Gaming in a Shinobi World
by c.anibal2000
Summary: "Naruto Uzumaki regresaba a su casa luego de celebrar su cumpleaños con su abuelo Hiruzen. De regreso a casa, el AMBU a cargo de su cuidado lo ataca y le entierra un cartucho de un videojuego en medio de su sello [Hakke no Fūin Shiki]" NarutoxFemKuramaxFemSasukexHinata
1. Prologo

**_Disclaimer:_** _"Naruto" así como todas sus versiones y personajes no me pertenecen. Este Fic esta hecho exclusivamente para el entretenimiento publico._

**Algunas Palabras del Autor:** _Hola, la verdad es la primera vez que me animo a hacer un Fic en el fandom de naruto como tal y no sera el único. Esta historia sera de ámbito "Harem" y solamente sera de 4 mujeres._

—Naruto Uzumaki.

—Satsuki Uchiha. (Fem Sasuke)

—Hinata Hyuga.

—Kurama Ōtsutsuki. (Fem Kurama)

La razón de esto es porque es muy difícil tener tantos personajes dentro de la "pareja principal" por así decirlo. No tengo problemas de agregar a todas las Kunoichi que se cruzan en el camino de Naruto pero no tendría sentido que la mujer solamente ve a Naruto y ya hasta quedo embarazada. Simplemente no tiene sentido y me gustaría ir desarrollando poco a poco a los personajes, algo que simplemente no es posible con tantos personajes.

Formas de dialogo:

—Hola, buenas noches—. Dijo mientras aparecía a las espaldas de su mejor amigo.

—「¿Que es lo que deseas muchacho?」—. El zorro de nueve colas observaba como un niñato con un ojo blanquecino se acercaba lentamente a su celda.

—**Senpō: Muki Tensei** (_Arte Sabio: Reencarnación Inorgánica_; 仙法・無機転生)—. Ejecuto el muchacho.

**Aclaración**** con los Jutsu: **Primero que nada intentare usar el nombre original de técnica si es que encuentro el maldito nombre... Ya que yo no se ni madres de Japones así que... Si son Jutsu inventados por mi por lo menos pondré la categoría a la que yo creo que pertenecen tipo "**Fūinjutsu****: Sello Silenciador de Ondas**"

**Summary:** _"Naruto Uzumaki regresaba a su casa luego de adquirir el ultimo videojuego con sus ahorros ya que era su cumpleaños. De regreso a casa, el AMBU a cargo de su cuidado lo ataca y le entierra un cartucho de un videojuego en medio de su sello [Hakke no Fūin Shiki]"_

Ahora si mucho mas que agregar, empezamos.

* * *

**[Konohagakure, 10 de octubre, 9:00 am]**

* * *

Se puede observar a un pequeño rubio que apenas se iba levantando de su cama. Como todos los días en su apartamento era muy solitario, después de todo el niño era huérfano y se las tenia que apañar para poder vivir solo. El rubio no pudo evitar ver en el calendario, hoy era su cumpleaños numero 6 y eso solo significaba una cosa, que su amado Jiji vendría a verlo como todos sus cumpleaños. El sabia que su querido abuelito era una persona muy ocupada después de todo no era nada menos que el Hokage, aquel que la gente solía decir, el mas fuerte de la aldea.

El aspiraba y soñaba con todas sus fuerzas volverse Hokage, por que así el podría ayudar a su abuelito y tendría mucho mas tiempo libre para que el pudiera pasar con el. De vez en cuando el solía ir a visitarlo a su oficina pero era bastante extraño que aquello ocurriera. Cuando salia de su apartamento siempre era muy cuidadoso en no levantar la mirada y no ver a nadie, así el se sentiría seguro de no ofender a las personas que pasaban por allí. Siempre le daban miradas de muerte y una que otra vez le lanzaban frutas podridas. Esta era su táctica para no ofender a nadie y esperar a que nada le pasara. Habia aprendido a no escuchar el ambiente, siempre lo insultaban cada vez que se acercaba a alguien.

Entre pensamientos escucho unos toques proviniendo de su puerta. El era muy desconfiado de las personas y solo le abriría la puerta a su amado Jiji. En su memoria aun recordaba la vez que tocaron a su puerta hace aproximadamente 2 años a donde el niño con toda su inocencia abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con 3 hombres que lo machacaron hasta casi matarlo y robaron las pocas cosas que tenia. No falto decir que naruto incluso se sentía inseguro dentro de su propio hogar.

—Naruto-kun, soy yo. Por favor abre la puerta—. Una voz áspera, que conocía mejor que nadie. No dudo ni por un segundo abrir la puerta y darle un abrazo a la persona que se encontraba frente a esta.

—Hola Jiji, ¿Como estas? Gracias por venir a verme—. Menciono este con una gran sonrisa. El viejo Hokage sabia mejor que nadie, que luego del incidente en su hogar Naruto no salia de su cuarto a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, como ir a verle cuando estaba sumamente ocupado.

—¿Crees que me olvidaría del cumpleaños de mi nieto?—. Respondió y lo único que recibió fue que el niño apretó mucho mas el abrazo de este.

—¿Quieres pasar? No tengo mucho pero creo que aun tengo un par de hojas de te—. Ofreció el rubio con una sonrisa y un poco de miedo en su interior, sabia que la persona que aun se encontraba en su puerta tenia agendas ocupadas pero aun así agradecía desde el fondo de su alma que este se haya tomado la molestia de venir lo a ver.

—Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, pero realmente tengo otros planes...—. Solo puedo observar la cara del niño aun seguía sonriendo pero se notaba como el brillo de sus ojos aun se iba a pagando lentamente.

—¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo en la oficina? Se que no es mucho pero terminare en el almuerzo mi trabajo y salimos a comer ¿Te parece?—. Desde que el habia hecho la primera pregunta el niño ya estaba asintiendo. Para el no importaba lo que el señor mayor estuviera haciendo, tenerlo a la par era el único momento en el que realmente se sentía seguro, nada iba a pesarle. El anciano solo puedo sonreír, el niño aveces podía pasar del fuego al agua en cuestión de segundos.

—Claro que si Jiji, así podre aprender un poco de tu trabajo y ver si en un futuro puedo ayudarte—. Comento el chico con una sonrisa adornando su lindos bigotes.

—Dame unos momentos para ponerme zapatos y tomar 2 libros de los que me prestaste... Casi se me olvidaba, te daré los otros 8 ya que los termine Jiji—. Dijo mientras terminaba de entras a su pequeño apartamento.

Un par de minutos pasaron cuando el niño llego con un pequeño bolso dentro de este se encontraba los libros antes mencionados, una pequeña botella de agua y su cosa favorita en todo el mundo, los Vídeo juegos.

* * *

**Flashback** **(_Hace aproximadamente 2 años_)**

* * *

_Una versión aun mas pequeña del rubio se empezaba a despertar cuando noto que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino mas bien en un techo completamente blanco, volteo a ver hacia un de los lados para encontrarse con una persona vestida completamente de negro con una mascara de un toro y al otro lado se encontraba otra persona vistiendo lo mismo pero esta contaba con una mascara de loro._

_—Iré a avisarle a Hokage-sama que el niño ya ha despertado—. Menciono el que tenia la mascara del loro para desaparecer en una nube de hojas, en la mente del niño aun estaba intentando recordar que diablos habia pasado para que terminara en el hospital, no era la primera vez que venia, después de todo su Jiji siempre lo traía para los checkeos médicos._

_Unos cuentos minutos después la puerta de abrió de golpe asustando al pequeño pero se relajo al ver quien era. Su amado abuelo habia venido a verlo._

_—Naruto-kun, ¿Como te encuentras?¿Te duele algo?—. La preocupación del hombre se notaba en su voz y en sus ojos._

_—No Jiji, no te preocupes, no me duele mucho, en un par de días estaré mejor—. El viejo no puedo evitar sonreír, tenían que admitirlo, el chico era sumamente optimista._

_—Me alegro que te encuentres mejor Naruto-kun, pero tengo que preguntarte ¿Que fue lo que exactamente sucedió? —. Pregunto con su Instinto Asesino activado._

_—El lo que yo iba a preguntarte Jiji jajaja—. El niño empezó a reír lo cual fue el detonante para que el Hokage apagara directamente su Instinto Asesino._

_—Estoy hablando en serio Naruto Uzumaki—. Eso hizo que el niño se tensara, eran rara las veces que su abuelo querido lo llamaba de esta forma y solo podía significar algo, iban a rodar cabezas._

_—Intentare hacer memorias abuelito, pero no te enojes, te saldrán mas arrugas de las que ya tienes jajaja—. Comento entre risas el pequeño._

_—Bueno, para empezar Jiji, me encontraba en el apartamento que me rentaste, y escuche que unos toques suaves en la puerta y sabes que el único que me visita eres tu por lo que abrí la puerta y vi a tres tipos parados enfrente de la puerta con unas risas diabólicas...—. No pudo evitar a derramar lagrimas._

_—Y entonces *snif* ellos entraron sin preguntarme nada *snif* luego uno que tenia un parche en el ojo empezó a golpearme *snif* y *snif* les suplique que pararan Jiji *snif*—. En la cabeza de todos los presentes solo habia un pensamiento "Quien quiera que fueran los imbéciles, están mas que muertos"._

_—No te preocupes, mi niño, ya no tendrás que volverte a preocupar de ellos nunca mas—. Menciono el anciano mientras lo acariciaba y le daba un abrazo._

_—El AMBU que esta a la par tuya estará cuidándote toda la noche Naruto-kun, no te preocupes, vendré mañana en la mañana. Por lo que intenta descansar ¿Si?—. Se despidió el anciano mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta._

_La puerta se cerro con mucho cuidado y de la nada aparecieron 3 AMBU mas._

_—Quiero a los causantes para mañana en la mañana en el centro de interrogación, díganle a Ibiki que me los tenga preparados por que me haré cargo personalmente—. Un pensamiento en común paso otra vez por la cabeza de todos "Ahora si se los cargo el payaso" para luego salir a lo que les habían encargado._

* * *

**_[Unas 12 horas mas tarde]_**

* * *

_El Hokage se encontraba en el departamento de Interrogación y tortura, algunos lo abreviaban "IT" y definitivamente nadie en su sano juicio quería terminar allí. A paso lento el viejo se dirigía al salón numero 3, adonde se encontraban un aproximado de 10 personas que parecían las implicadas en el caso que habia sucedido ayer con su nieto adoptivo._

_—Hokage-sama, como puede ver, estas son todas las personas que se encuentran implicadas a lo sucedido de Uzumaki Naruto—. Dijo un hombre alto, unos 178 cm de altura, se notaba que mantenía su régimen de entrenamiento como la mayoría pero este era calvo._

_—Oh, parece que voy a disfrutar muchísimo esta vez... Aun que estoy un poco oxidado—. Contesto el Hokage humildemente._

_Todos los que estaban detrás del vidrio polarizado, los cuales cabe destacar que eran muchísimos, el rumor de que el Hokage personalmente iba a interrogar a unos civiles era como pólvora entre todos los del departamento de IT. Incluso habían venido otros Shinobi de otras áreas, nadie con un crecimiento de aprender iba a perderse esto, no por nada al Hokage le decían "El Profesor", aquel Shinobi que logró hacer uso de casi todas las áreas ninjas a su máxima expresión._

_No habia pasado ni un minuto cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos de dolor y agonía, de repente todos los que observaban se asustaron cuando un chorro de sangre se habia estrellado contra esta. El pensamiento colectivo era "No te metas con el nieto adoptivo del Hokage"_

* * *

**_[Tres doritos mas tarde]_**

* * *

_El rubio se iba despertando y pudo vio que el AMBU aun seguía parado impasible._

_—AMBU-san ¿No gusta sentarse? Se que mi abuelito le dijo que me cuidara toda la noche pero no es necesario que estuviera parado, si es por que no hay sillas siéntese en el filo de la cama, no tenga miedo, se que me dicen que soy un demonio pero no es verdad, no les crea—. Dijo el chico mientras lo miraba. el AMBU con su corazón encogido hizo lo que el chico amablemente le ofreció, mentiría si decía que no sentía entumecidas las piernas._

_—¿Lo ve? Yo no muerdo ni nada AMBU-san... AMBU-san ¿Sabe a que horas estará Jiji por aquí? No es que tenga mejores cosas que hacer pero... No hay nada que hacer aquí...—. Comento el muchacho._

_—Lo siento Naruto-san pero no he recibido ninguna información sobre ello... Se que estas aburrido, toma este libro, puede que sea un poco aburrido para ti ya que se trata de estrategias ninja, pero es lo único que tengo a la mano...—. Contesto el AMBU._

_—Me gustaría mucho leerlo AMBU-san pero... Yo no se leer ni escribir... En el orfanato les enseñan a los niños lo básico pero a mi no me dejaban salir de mi cuarto por que para ellos era un demonio... Pero gracias de todos modos AMBU-san—. Le respondió el menor con una sonrisa, el sabia leer gestos ya que era una materia obligatoria para poder volverse AMBU. Era una sonrisa jodidamente falsa el corazón del AMBU solo podía encogerse aun mas._

_—¿Quieres que te enseñe a leer, Naruto-san?—. Pregunto de forma curiosa. La sonrisa del chico solo pudo crecer a comparación de la risa anterior, el pudo observar como los ojos del pequeño empezaban a brillar y unos pequeños cúmulos de lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos._

_—Por Favor AMBU-san y gracias... Aun que dicen que soy algo torpe y no tengo talento... lo voy a intentar—. Le respondió de forma sincera. El AMBU solo pudo sonreír detrás de su mascara._

_Unas cuantas horas habían pasado desde que el AMBU le estaba enseñando a leer a Naruto, el estaba realmente impresionado ya que el chico en pocas horas ya había aprendido lo básico de la lectura, pero el rubio estaba frustrado por que no podía entender algunos Kanji en especifico._

_—Naruto-san no tienes por qué frustrarte tanto, estos Kanji de aquí son muy complejos, en realidad son cuestión de memorizarse los y traducirlos a través del contexto—. Le menciono el hombre que le ayudaba a leer._

_—Si entiendo eso AMBU-san pero es que... Luego ya no tendré a nadie para que me pueda ayudar y no creo que Jiji tenga tiempo para poder ayudarme a leer... —. La preocupación se podía sentir a través de sus palabras._

_—Yo me encargaré de eso Naruto-kun, no te preocupes—. Dijo un hombre mayor sorprendiendo a los que estaban sentados en la cama, de un brinco el AMBU se puso en guardia, en su mente solo pasaba un maldito pensamiento "¿Como no sentí su presencia?"_

_—¿Veo que te la haz pasado bien? —. Preguntaba el Hokage al niño mientras se acercaba para entregarle un abrazo._

_—Si, me la pase genial, aunque aún me duele, AMBU-san me estuvo enseñando a leer jeje—. Comentó mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa._

_—Me alegro, ya vendrán los doctores a revisarte de nuevo, para ver si ya estas completamente curado y vamos a salir a comprarte nuevas cosas para tu hogar... —. Menciono el viejo Hokage con una sonrisa._

* * *

**_[15 minutos después]_**

* * *

_El viejo Hokage tomó de la mano a naruto, si bien sabía el odio que le tenían al pobre pequeño tenía que por lo menos conseguirle al chico un lugar a donde pudiera ir a comprar sin ningún problema.__Y allí fue donde sus neuronas empezaron a funcionar de nuevo, había una tienda de armas que era de un amigo que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la academia para ser exactos. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigían hacia allí._

_—Viejo amigo mío ¿Como te ha ido?—. Pregunto el viejo Hokage._

_—Oh, Hokage-sama ¿Que lo trae por aquí?—. Pregunto el otro viejo._

_—Mi nieto de aquí, busca un poco de ropa además de mostrarle la tienda de un viejo amigo de armas Shiki-san...—. Contesto Hiruzen._

_—Así que tengo un nuevo cliente, te lo agradezco mucho—. Mencionó Shiki-san_.

_—Bueno Naruto-kun, elige la ropa que te guste, no te preocupes—. Menciono el Hokage mientras naruto se iba adentro de la puerta._

_—Ha de ser difícil tener la carga que el tiene, no es así ¿Hiruzen-san?—. Comentó el dueño de aquella tienda._

_—Como no tienes idea Shiki-san... Me da tristeza que la gente no sepa diferenciar entre el rollo y el Kunai—. Contesto con tristeza._

_—Pero eso no es lo peor de todo, ayer ocurrió un accidente en el apartamento del chico... Entraron a lastimarlo y a destruir la mayoría de las cosas del pobre chico—. Terminó de comentarle con tristeza mientras ambos observaban como el chico revisaba las camisas y los pantalones._

_—Desde que Mito-sama dejó de ser el **Jinchūriki** del __Kyūbi, como los tratan a estos ha ido cada vez peor__... Cuando en realidad son ellos los que procuran que aquellas bestias no les hagan daño... —. Intento consolar al Hokage._

_—Lo se, pero no puedo hacer mucho, con la cantidad de trabajo que tengo ya como Hokage... No sabes las ganas de poder tenerlo bajo la protección del clan Sarutobi pero el consejo me tiene agarrado de las manos—. Comentó Hiruzen._

_—Lo que puedes hacer es apoyarlo un poco viejo amigo... ¿Aunque no crees que ya estas viejo para esta mierda? —. Pregunto con sarcasmo._

_—Llevo diciendo eso mismo desde hace 4 años... Y creo que esta vez tomaré tu consejo—. Dijo mientras tomaba nota mentalmente._

* * *

**_[30 minutos después_****_]_**

* * *

_Naruto tomaba de la mano a su querido abuelito, estaba feliz ya que el le había comprado ropa además de mencionarle que podría ir a comprar siempre a esa tienda sin ningún problema o con miedo de que lo sacaran de la tienda debido a su condición._

_—Bueno, Naruto-kun, creo que ahora te vamos a ir a comprar un nuevo televisor—. Comento el anciano._

_—No tienes por que hacerlo abuelito, fue mi culpa que ellos entrarán y destruyeran el televisor antiguo... —. Comento con un poco de tristeza._

_—No te preocupes por eso Naruto-kun—. Sentenció el Hokage._

_Un par de minutos había pasado cuando entraron a la tienda de electrodomésticos. Era una gran almacén habían desde lavadoras a sillones. Pero hubo algo que le llamó sumamente la atención al pequeño._

_En una de las vitrinas había un enorme cartel con una flecha apuntando hacia el centro de la mesa. En el cartel también había una figura que se parecía a un televisor y con unos botones abajo de este. Sin pensarlo el niño se alejo del Hokage y este ni siquiera sintió cuando le soltó la mano, estaba más metido en que tipo de televisión debería de comprarle a su nieto._

_Naruto se acercó al centro de la mesa cuando vio un mini televisor que se doblaba ligeramente y en la otra parte tenía unos botones. Una consola de videojuegos portátil es lo que el niño alcanzó a leer. Sin querer el niño toco la portátil. [_**N|A: **_Básicamente es un Gameboy Advance SP, que recuerdos_]

_Lo cual no pasó de ser desapercibido por uno de los ayudantes del local, además de fijarse en quien era, El niño Demonio._

_—¡Niño Demonio no toques eso!—. Exclamó furioso el ayudante golpeando al chico en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto estaba intentando levantarse para poder irse de esa tienda, cuando sintió como la pierna de aquel hombre lo golpeaba directamente en el estómago._

_Hiruzen veía como esto sucedía con horror, y soltó un instinto asesino que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el almacén lo voltearon a ver._

_—¿¡Se puede sabes que es lo que estas haciendo semejante imbécil!?—. El ayudante se quedo estático sin saber que hacer, frente a él se encontraba la persona más importante de la aldea, El Hokage._

_—E-el se intentaba robar-ar este aparato-o de aquí Ho-hokage-sama—. Tartamudeaba el ayudante._

_—Además de golpear a mi Nieto, encima eres un mentiroso—. Comentaba el Hokage mientras se agachaba para curar al pequeño con un poco de **Iryō Ninjutsu (Ninjutsu Médico).**_

_El Hokage observó como unos pequeños gimoteos empezaban a aflorar en el rostro del ni__ño__, lo cual significaba una sola cosa, el pequeño dentro de poco empezaría a __llorar_.

_—Naruto-kun ¿Te encuentras mejor?—. Pregunto con cariño el Hokage._

_—Ya no duele tanto después de que me curaste Jiji—. Comentó con una sonrisa característica del rubio._

_—¿Se puede saber, por que este hombre te estaba golpeando?—. Comentó con enojo._

_—No se Jiji... Solo se que mire el cartel y había una mini televisión medio extraña en la mesa y quería tocar el botón con forma de cruz... Luego el apareció y me golpeó—. Comento con tristeza._

_—Ahora la pregunta más importante ¿Que haré contigo?—. Pregunto con enojo y asco._

_—No solo rompiste una de las leyes más importantes impuestas por el Shodaime Hokage, aquel que fue mi maestro... Sino que también rompiste una regla impuesta por mi, el Sandaime Hokage... Y si fuera poco delante de mis narices—. Comentó con furia. El solo hizo una señal con sus dedos cuando aparecieron dos AMBUS de la nada._

_—AMBUS, llévense a este sujeto y avisen a toda la aldea que mañana habrá la primera ejecución pública desde hace 8 años... ¿¡ENTENDIDO!? —. Rugió el Hokage mientras las personas que observaban la escena no podían evitar sentir lástima por aquel hombre._

_—Hai, Hokage-sama—. Mencionaron ambos hasta que Naruto chilló de último._

_—Por favor Jiji...*Snif* No mates a nadie *Snif*... Por mi culpa—. Comento el rubio entre lágrimas mientras que en la cabeza del anciano solo podía pensar "¿Que tan puro es tu corazón, Uzumaki Naruto" pero con ese hilo de pensamientos no pudo evitar sentir aun más rabia, aquel niño que tenía un corazón de oro, siendo maltratado por aquellas personas que no merecían ni siquiera existir._

_—No es por tu culpa, Naruto-kun, las leyes existe para mantener la paz y el orden... Y mi deber como Hokage es hacer y velar que estas se cumplan... —. Menciono mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas al pequeño, Naruto se sentía maravillado por su abuelito, además de ser fuerte el era alguien realmente sabio. Cuando se dio la vuelta para buscar aquel hombre, ya había desaparecido con aquellos AMBUS que se presentaron hace tan solo unos segundos._

_—¿Adonde esta el encargado de esta sucursal... ?—._ _Pregunto con ligera incomodo el Hokage y antes que terminará sin siquiera la pregunta, frente a él se encontraba un hombre rellenito, con un Kimono._

_—Siento muchísimo lo que acaba de suceder Hokage-sama, mis más sinceras disculpas—. Comento el hombre mientras este se inclinaba ligeramente._

_—Solo espero que esto no vuelva a suceder en cualquiera de sus sucursales... Pero venimos a los más importante... ¿Que es este aparato que tenemos aquí? Por el cual mi querido Nieto se interesó—. Pregunto con algunas dudas el anciano, después de todo también era la primera vez que el miraba un aparato como estos._

_—Esto es un Videojuego creado en **Yuki no Kuni**, es como los jóvenes de ahora se entretienen, además de que esta es la versión a color, y tiene muchos juegos diferentes para niños hasta para adultos. Cada uno de estos disquete tiene la información necesaria para que la consola lo lea... Con estos botones de aquí uno puede controlar al jugador o la información correspondiente—. Contesto el señor._

_—Además de que también sirve como televisor en pequeño, solo que a este solo se le pueden cargar películas en forma de disquete y son raras de encontrar pero no imposible—. Comento el señor en la mente del Hokage solo había un pensamiento "Entretenimiento" lo cual era perfecto para un niño como Naruto, así podría quedarse en casa y siempre estaría entretenido. Pero no podía dejarlo solo, siempre podría haber alguien con el suficiente coraje para asaltar la casa del pequeño._

_—Perfecto, me lo llevo—. Comento el Hokage._

_—¿Se llevará solo la consola o también los disquetes? —. Pregunto el señor._

_—__Me lo llevo con todos los disquetes que tengan disponibles en este momento, ademas de llevarme la consola por favor__—. Menciono este aun un poco enojado por lo que acaba de pasar hace unos instantes._

_—Como usted ordene Hokage-sama—. El señor regordete simplemente desapareció para luego venir con una bolsa a donde estaba todo lo implicado._

_—Confió en que todo este aquí verdad, como sabrá mi tiempo es un poco limitado—. Comento el Hokage._

_—Claro que si Hokage-sama, no dude en venir a nosotros si algo pasa con la consola ya que tiene 2 años de garantia... Pero con lo que paso hace unos momentos, extenderemos la garantia a 3 años—. Con esto el Hokage le dio el dinero correspondiente para tomarle la mano al pequeño y luego salir de allí._

_—También tiene adentro el manual de la consola como también la guía de los videojuegos—. Menciono el comerciante para que luego en la mente del Hokage hiciera un "Click"._

* * *

**[15 Minutos después]**

* * *

_Naruto y el Hokage se encontraban saliendo de una librería con unos libros que parecían ser para niños pequeños en dado caso. El Hokage se habia acordado que Naruto aun no podía leer, ademas de que tendría que ponerle unos AMBUS a cargo para que lo cuidaran. No dejaría que pasara esto de nuevo. El aun no sabia por que la gente de su aldea era tan estúpida __¿A__caso no sabían que entre mas debilitado este la condición psicológica de un **Jinchūriki** mas eran las posibilidades de que el _**_Bijū_**_ se aprovechara de esto?_

_Entre pensamientos y pensamientos sobre las próximas decisiones que cambiarían la vida del peque__ño llegaron al apartamento de este totalmente destruido. Uno de los culpables habia sido nada menos que el mismo casero **[N|A: **Casero es la persona que arrenda viviendas.**]** por lo que habia podido hacerse con el permiso de este mismo para cubrir las reparaciones de este mismo. _

_—Bueno Naruto-kun, No te preocupes por la vivienda hasta que no este totalmente reparada vivirás conmigo en el recinto de mi clan—. Menciono el hombre con barba y tez morena._

_—¿Enserio Jiji?—. Comento con alegría el "chamaco". **[N|A: **A mi me da risa por que hoy vivirá con aquellas personas que se asemejan a los monos jajaja, pero no se aloquen, en unos momentos en breves sabrán por que...**]**_

_—Claro, Naruto-kun...—. En la mente de Hiruzen solo pasaba un pensamiento "Que dure hasta mañana por favor". Entre tantos pensamientos de angustia llegaron al recinto Sarutobi._

_—Oh, Hiruzen-sama, veo que trae un niño con usted...—. Y este no termino la frase al darse cuenta de quien era "ese" niño. Mirada que no paso por desapercibida por ninguno de los que acababan de llegar. Naruto como pudo intento ponerse tranquilo como si ese tipo de miradas no le afectaran._

_—Solo sera por hoy... No te preocupes... De todos modos, reúne a un equipo de constructores y vayan a reparar este apartamento—. Ordeno mientras le entregaba un pequeño papel con la dirección, lo cual el hombre solo pudo volver a ver al niño disgustado y acatar las ordenes de su líder._

_Ambos empezaron a cambiar hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la casa mas grande del complejo. Entraron en este y el hokage se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes principal y se adentro con el ni__ño._

_—Bueno Naruto-kun, espero que tu apartamento este totalmente reparado para mañana—. Menciono con cierta tristeza el Hokage. La cara del niño dejo de sonreír mientras observaba directamente a su abuelo como queriendo decir "¿Que significa esto?". El Hokage empezó a trazar sellos mientras naruto lo observaba._

_—_**_Fūinjutsu:_****_ Sello Silenciador de_**_** Ondas**—. Ejecuto el anciano mientras Naruto miraba maravillado como después de que su abuelo tocara con ambas palmas el suelo unas lineas negras que parecían símbolos que le habían explicado hoy en la mañana acerca de los "Kanji". Mientras las lineas se expandían al norte, sur, este y oeste._

_—Bueno Naruto-kun ya po...—. No termino de decir la frase cuando vio los ojos de su nieto con estrellitas adonde se suponía que estaría su iris._

_—¿Abuelito también me enseñaras como hacer eso?—. Pregunto con cierta emoción el niño mientras que en la cabeza del Hokage solo pasaba un pensamiento... "Uzumakis"_

_—Claro que si Naruto-kun pero primero tendrás que aprender a leer y a escribir para que puedas hacer tus propios sellos... Ademas tienes que aprender a leer para poder jugar con aquel aparato que compramos ¿Si?—. Le respondió mientras observaba como el asentía rápidamente._

_—Bueno naruto Uzumaki, lo que te voy a decir este cuarto no se lo vas a poder contar a nadie ¿Si?—. Mientras el niño asentía rápidamente._

_—Ok, así me gusta... Como te iba a contar... Primero te diré por que la gente de la aldea te lanza esas miradas todas feas... Es Hora de que lo sepas... Para empezar... No es que te odien a ti ¿Si? Sino mas bien a lo que tu tienes encerrado adentro...—. Paro de relatar cuando el rubio le lanzo una mirada de duda._

_—Ok, haz visto el sello... Las lineas negras parecidas a las que acabo de hacer pero estas las tienes un pequeño estomagito—. Pregunto retoricamente mientras el rubio asentía._

_—A eso se le llama Sello y es un arte Shinobi a lo que llamamos _**_Fūinjutsu_**_, los sellos pueden hacer cosas super impresionantes, desde que este cuarto sea silencioso en el exterior hasta encerrar criaturas míticas dentro de estos... Tu sello contiene a una criatura super poderosa que desgraciadamente ataco la aldea hace cuatro años...—. iba a seguir relatando hasta que naruto se lo impidió._

_—El _**_Kyūbi_**_...—. Susurro el rubio y el Hokage lo escucho perfectamente._

_—Exactamente Naruto... Yo se por que te preguntaras por que los aldeanos te golpean y te sacan de sus tiendas... Es debido al gran resentimiento que le tienen a la criatura que esta dentro de ti... Te cuento esto no es para que te enojes, sino mas bien debido a que tu desgraciadamente llevas una gran responsabilidad en tus manos... Y estoy orgulloso que en los últimos cuatro a__ños haz sabido llevar esta carga... Yo te quiero como a un nieto Naruto y no importa lo que te digan, tu eres Naruto Uzumaki no el __Kyūbi no Yōko... ¿Entendido muchachito?—. Pregunto el Hokage mientras el peque__ño se sentía importante y útil, ademas de que su abuelito estaba orgulloso de el por como llevaba la carga, si bien estaba triste por saber que la gente lo odiaba por algo en lo que el no tenia la culpa, pero realmente el odio no era para el, sino para la criatura que llevaba dentro._

_—Entonces es por eso... No te preocupes Jiji intentare hacer lo máximo posible para que lo que llevo dentro no le de problemas a la aldea... Me siento un poco triste por que me odia pero no es que sea para mi...—. Comento con una sonrisa pequeña._

_—Naruto-kun... Tu sabes que te quiero como a un nieto... Y es por eso mismo que no te he traído a vivir conmigo... Como sabrás... En el ataque de hace cuatro años yo perdí a mi amada esposa en el ataque así como tu perdiste a tus padres... Si Naruto tu tienes padres... Eran unos Shinobi excepcionales desgraciadamente fallecieron, yo los conocía muy bien... ¿Recuerdas la ley que le mencione al tipo que se ejecutara mañana? Pues esa misma regla me prohíbe hablarte de ellos hasta que tengas la edad de 15 años o te hagas un **Chūnin**, lo que suceda primero... Así que Naruto debido a eso te pondré unos AMBUS a cargo para que te cuiden y te ense__ñen la teoría detrás de ser un Shinobi. Aun no podemos empezar con los entrenamientos de tu cuerpo por que aun estas en proceso de crecimiento... Pero en unos 3 años empezaras a entrenar de verdad no solo teoría, sino en todas las ramas Shinobi porque quiero que seas el ninja mas fuerte de todos pero también quiero que seas el mas inteligente, una vez me dijiste que tu sueño era ser un Hokage ¿Verdad? Pues yo te cuidare el puesto hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar mi lugar—. Comento con una sonrisa al ver que el niño estaba apunto de llorar de la felicidad._

_—No llores Naruto-kun... Tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas para que puedas regresar a tu apartamento—. Por lo que al niño se le borro la sonrisa._

_—Como te decía mi esposa murió en el ataque... Y alguno de los miembros de mi clan también perdieron familiares en el ataque por lo que le tienen odio a lo que llevas dentro... Por eso no podría perdonar si alguno de ellos te hiciera algo malo... Creo que no se atreverían pero aun así Naruto... No me podría perdonar si alguien de mi sangre te hace algo... Así que prefiero evitar eso... En serio pienso bastante en tu seguridad... Mañana después de la ejecución iremos a su apartamento a ver como quedo la remodelacion de este... Ya que lo hicimos mas grande para ti, tendrás una zona de estudio como un baño mas grande y tengo que ir a terminar esos asuntos ademas de ver quienes te van a empezar a cuidar mi muchacho—. Le contesto mientras le revolvía el cabello._

_—Si es por eso Jiji... Muchas gracias... Te juro que me volveré super poderoso por que un día te tendré que proteger yo a ti—. Le dijo mientras se levanta para abrazarlo antes de darle una cálida sonrisa._

_—Bueno Naruto-kun, lee este libro primero por favor... Según lo que me reporto el AMBU es que mientras me esperabas en el hospital aprendiste rápidamente lo básico y un poco mas sobre como leer. Por lo que este libro te ayudara a que puedas leer la mayoría de Kanji y luego lees y practicas con este... Luego de eso podrás empezar a escribir y si quieres que te enseñe sobre el arte del sellado vas a tener que escribir muy pero muy bien ok—. Mientras le ordenaba los libros en lista._

_—Jiji... Pero no tengo un pincel o un lápiz para el ultimo libro—. Comento con cierta duda mientras el anciano lo mira con una cara de "Enserio crees que vas a terminar de leer todos esos libros" mientras embozaba una sonrisa._

_—Ok, te iré a traer uno de mis pinceles y te enseñare antes de irme como se hacen los trazos ya que es muy importante—. Comento mientras salia por la puerta. Minutos después volvía a entrar mientras traía una pequeña mesita con papel y en una esquina lo que parecía ser un recipiente con tinta y a un lado un pincel._

_—Observa atentamente Naruto Uzumaki. La regla mas importante de la caligrafía para sellos es la dirección de los trazos no es lo mismo que hagas un Kanji de arriba a bajo. Ademas de que tienes que tener un orden de trazado. El libro que tienes a la par tiene imágenes y el orden y en que dirección vas a hacer el trazado. Tendrás que memorizarte cada uno de ellos. Estos solo son los básicos luego de que me enseñes todos de memoria pasaras al siguiente nivel de trazado—. Ordeno este mientras se empezaba a retirar, naruto como buen alumno empezó por el orden del que su maestro le dijo y empezó a leer._

* * *

**[9 horas después]**

* * *

_Naruto ya habia terminado el ultimo libro de Kanji avanzados por lo que tendría que empezar con el libro para dibujar Kanji correctamente y poder adentrarse en aquella arte en la cual estaba muy fascinado. Cuando escucho alguien tocando a la puerta._

_—Pase adelante__—. Contesto al llamado y allí fue cuando su abuelito entro con una mirada seria. _

_—Naruto-kun ¿Ya cenaste?—. Pregunto con cierta seriedad._

_—¿Eh?—. Contesto medio idiotizado._

_—¿Sabes que horas son?—. Pregunto con cierta calma._

_—¿Las 3 de la tarde?—. Contesto con cierta duda._

_—Naruto Uzumaki, son las 9 de la noche, vete a dormir—. Rugió furioso el Hokage haciendo que Naruto se tensara de inmediato._

_—¿Eh? Pero si iba a empezar con la caligrafía—. Susurro con un puchero._

_—¿Como?—. Pregunto incrédulo._

_—Que iba a empezar la caligrafía Jiji—. Menciono este otra vez con un puchero._

_—No te creo Naruto, uno tarda por lo meno semanas para poder leer bien—. Contesto desconfiado._

_—Claro que no, trae cualquier libro que quieras y te lo leeré para que te duermas Jiji... Por que te estas poniendo viejito—. Comento entre carcajadas haciendo que Hiruzen frunciera la frente y salio de la habitación mientras iba a buscar cualquier libro que tuviera enfrente. Minutos después volvió a entrar a la habitación mientras se sentaba a la par de su nieto postizo._

_—Si es cierto tendrás que leerme toda esta pagina sin equivocarte—. Ordeno aun enojado._

_—Ok Jiji pero no te duermas jajaja—. Rio el pequeño y un Hokage con ganas de matarlo._

_**Poco a poco entre despierta y dormida,**_  
_**intento no pensar en mi deseo y mi desdicha**_  
_**sin embargo el roce de tu mano sobre mi piel cae,**_  
_**cae en un duelo del que no quiero pensar**_  
_**pero mi alma te busca , mi pensamiento me consume,**_  
_**como volverte a tocar?**_  
_**Mi piel excitada y mi garganta nerviosa,**_  
_**recuerda aquel inicio en que te sentí para mi por un segundo**_  
_**Maldigo aquel momento porque lo quiero eterno.**_  
_**Maldigo aquel momento porque quiero que sea una historia y no tan solo un fragmento,**_  
_**Maldigo aquel momento porque desde que paso no estoy tranquila**_  
_**Y pienso en ti tan rápido y constante como se respira,**_  
_**casi recuerdo tu olor, y ni decir que puedo oler en la brisa tu cabello,**_  
_**así que decido imaginarte, decido sentir tus ojos en mis ojos**_  
_**tu boca sin poder escapar de la **_**_mía_**  
_**Tu aliento trémulo porque al igual que yo maldices ese día.**_  
_**Tal vez todo sea imaginación mía,**_  
_**tal vez solo esta en mi cabeza, mi yo y el deseo ardiente, virulento,**_  
_**tal vez esta historia solo se pueda contar en mi sueños,**_  
_**pero aquí estas, en mi subconsciente puedo desnudarme despacio, aquí puedo tomar tus manos y llevarlas a mis caderas,**_  
_**puedo darle rienda a esta fantasía, puedo ponerle maldad y suavidad de mi parte,**_  
_**aquí no esta mal que pueda tocarte,**_  
_**que sienta tu respiración con un deseo agobiante,**_  
_**que pueda dominarte y llevarte hasta el fondo,**_  
_**que pueda seducirte y morderte hasta que te olvides tu nombre,**_  
_**que seas mi publico y yo tu espectáculo,**_  
_**que te deje sin palabras porque solo desearas tenerme,**_  
_**quiero estallar tu mas sucio deseo,**_  
_**quiero besarte hasta que me duelan los labios,**_  
_**poder jugar despacio y con violencia contigo,**_  
_**que en tus ojos de lujuria solo yo me vea reflejada**_  
_**pero el problema es**_  
_**que solo en mi mente y solo aquí, podría combinar mi pasión contigo**_  
_**con un sentimiento que en la realidad no puedo decir,**_  
_**solo en esta realidad no duele tenerlo todo, el deseo, el amor y a ti.**_

_—Pero que demonios me haces leer Jiji—. Decía un niño enojado mientras miraba aun Hokage que aun fantaseaba con lo que habia escuchado._

_—Veo... Veo que realmente puedes leer Naruto-kun y lo que acabas de leer es una obra de arte—. Decía un enojado Hokage._

_—Luego de aprender a escribir leeré los manuales de lo que compramos jeje—. Dijo mientras miraba las bolsas de compras._

_—Ya lo creo Naruto-kun. Estoy muy sorprendido que hayas aprendido a leer en un día y estoy orgulloso de ellos Naruto-kun. Pero recuerda este solo es el primer paso para llegar a la grandeza. Ahora lo mas importante es que te duermas por que mañana iremos a la ejecución publica y luego a ver tu departamento, ya solo le faltan ciertas cosas ademas de presentarte a los 4 AMBUS que te cuidaran—. Menciono el Hokage._

* * *

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

* * *

—Ya estoy listo Jiji—. Dijo mientras salia de su apartamento para tomar de nuevo la mano de su abuelo.

Y así caminaron hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage, en el trayecto algunas personas saludaban a su abuelo y hasta a el cosa que lo sorprendía enormemente, después de aquella ejecución que se hizo en publico no lo trataban tan mal por miedo a que ellos fueran los siguientes en la lista. Por lo menos los civiles, por que de lado de los Shinobi aun que aveces lo golpeaban eran reprendidos luego de ello por lo que no ocurría tan seguido pero aun seguía teniendo miedo por lo que no salia de su casa si no era estrictamente necesario. Naruto en parte llevaba los libros que habia tomado de la biblioteca personal del Hokage por que le era un poco difícil entrar a la Biblioteca y para entrar a esta tenia que ir junto a uno de los AMBU que lo cuidaban.

Entre tanto no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba dentro de la oficina de su abuelo y se sentó en la silla que estaba al par de este. Pasaban los minutos y habia un silencio nupcial y este observaba como su abuelito estaba sufriendo literalmente por el papeleo. La verdad es que se habia puesto si realmente valía la pena ser Hokage, si bien quería ayudarle a su Jiji con el trabajo pero no le agradaba la idea de tener que lidear con ese monstruo que nunca se terminaba, definitivamente uno terminaría muriendo y ese monstruo seguiría existiendo. Y mejor siguió con su lectura antes de pensar en resolver ese problema, aun no era su momento.

Pero el maldito problema no se iba de su mente, el siempre leía libros de acertijos ya que eso agilizaba la mente según leyó en otro de los libros Shinobi.

—「¿Como se supones que puedes vencer un enemigo que nunca se termina?」—.

—「El Papeleo no es realmente un enemigo pero... Por lo que veo Jiji se tiene que tomar su tiempo para leer cada informe y absorber la información」—.

—「Mmmm si hubiera mas personas... No pero no puede haber mas personas ya que hay informes que contienen información confidencial... Si tan solo hubiera mas Jijis」—. Suspiro desilusionado.

—「Espera... Mas Jiji... Jajaja a menos que lo clonaran no seria problema... Clones...」—. Esto para el era un pequeño indicio de como resolver el maldito problema.

—「Pero según leí los clones no son para recolectar información sino abrumar al enemigo...」—. Su mente hizo un "Click" mental.

—「Espera... Aquella vez que uno de los AMBU me acompaño para ver el entrenamientos de los **Jōnin** el pelo plateado hizo los clones que podían tomar un Kunai... Es mas podían dañar al enemigo... Cuando le Pregunte al AMBU como se llamaba la técnica de los clones me dijo que esos eran diferentes a los clones elementales... **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(_**Jutsu: Clon de Sombra, **_影分身の術) aunque el menciono de que casi no se usaba por que tenias que tener unas grandes reservas de Chakra... Ademas de tener cuidado con la sobrecarga mental... Espera si Jiji recibe la información de su Jiji clon... ese Jutsu es perfecto para poder avanzar mas rápido jeje... Pero yo también quiero aprender ese Jutsu en un Futuro... Creo que puedo negociar con Jiji yo le digo la técnica que lo ayudara y el me la enseña cuando este listo para empezar mi entrenamiento jeje」—

—Jiji—. Comento Naruto y este recibió una mirada seria.

—¿Que es lo que necesitas Naruto-kun? Como puedes ver estoy un poco "Ocupado"—. Menciono descontento el señor.

—Primero tendrás que sacar a todos los AMBU de aquí...—. Dijo mientras le daba una mirada seria por lo que el Hokage como todo gato curioso hizo una seña para que tres AMBU salieran por la venta.

—Ok, Jiji ahora pon el sello silenciador de ondas por favor—. Rogo el rubio, a lo cual el alegado realizo la técnica lo mas rápido que pudo, el quería saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo con su nieto para que estuviera así de serio, ademas de que se podía tomar un ligero descanso del papeleo.

—Listo Naruto-kun—. Comento el anciano.

—Bueno Jiji... Veras estuve pensando un poco de como podrías vencer al papeleo... Pero como sabes no todo es gratis jeje... Por lo que si yo te digo el nombre de la técnica tu me vas a tener que enseñar la técnica por que si seré el Hokage tendré que usar la misma técnica—. menciono este mientras ponía el libro sobre la mesa.

—Esta bien Naruto—. Dijo mientras tomaba su Pipa y le daba la espalda.

—Bueno Jiji... Esta técnica es definitivamente la mejor para esto... **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** como sabes estos clones ademas de ser físicos... Son usados para infiltración ya que así el infiltrado no corre peligro de ser capturado ya que como sabrás... La información regresara a el jeje... Así que si pones a un par de clones a hacer tu trabajo o mejor entre ustedes se dividen el trabajo... Lo terminas mas rápido... pero tendrán que ser pocas copias porque no creo que tu cerebro de viejito aguante tanto jajaja—. Dijo entre risas, pero el Hokage tenia su quijada en el piso, su nieto tenia razón, siempre tuvo la técnica para poder librarse del papeleo fácilmente.

—Es un trato Naruto Uzumaki... Como siempre me impresionas... Ahora gracias a tu consejo no tendré mas problemas y ahora terminaremos incluso mas temprano por lo que podremos ir a comer muy felices—. Mientras inhalaba de su pipa y creaba 4 clones para que empezaran con el trabajo.

* * *

**[Konohagakure, 10 de octubre, 8:00 pm]**

* * *

El rubio y su abuelo se dirigían hacia la casa del muchacho para dejarlo seguro, este día para el rubio hacia sido como en sueño, su abuelo luego de el papeleo tuvo todo el día libre incluso el viejo hacia hecho el papeleo de la semana pasada que se habia acumulado, por lo que al parecer ahora el tendrá aun mas tiempo para el y su familia de sangre por lo que estaba mas feliz, quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro incluso puede que su abuelito lo entrenara.

Mientras ambos caminaban en silencio, en la mente del viejo incluso creía que ya habia llegado el momento para empezar a Naruto, después de todo ahora ya tenia la mentalidad un poco mas centrada que es lo que se busca en la mayoría de los Shinobi pero aun así le quedaban ciertos pensamientos infantiles, pero eso estaba bien ya que el aun era un niño siempre el niño se centraba en adquirir mas conocimientos, ademas de eso también se entretenía bastante con aquella consola que le habia comprado en el pasado, el niño sabia los limites para jugar.

—Hokage-sama se le solicita urgentemente en la sala del consejo—. Informo un AMBU que apareció de la nada con la mascara de un ciempiés.

—En ese caso te dejo en cargo que lleves a salvo a casa ¿Entendido?—. Ordeno el Hokage a lo que el AMBU solamente asintió y el Hokage desapareció en un **Shunshin no Jutsu**(瞬身の術,_Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante_).

Naruto al ver que su abuelo ya se habia ido y este AMBU no era ninguno de los AMBU que su abuelo le habia presentado abrió su maleta e intento meter el libro que estaba leyendo, al ver que no entraba del todo debido a que uno de los disquetes obstruía el camino del libro saco el pequeño cartucho y luego metió el libro. Naruto era bastante ordenado para su edad por lo que al ver que el disquete se podría arruinar por meterlo a la fuerza en la pequeña maleta mejor decidió llevarlo en la mano. **[N|A:** _Notese el sarcasmo con lo ordenado :v_**]**

De la nada sintió una pata que lo mando contra la pared, al voltear a ver quien era el que lo estaba atacando, no era nada mas y nada menos que el AMBU que estaba encargado de llevarlo sano a su casa. Ahorita estaba mas ocupado pensando como escapar de esta mierda... Definitivamente no podría ganarle peleando cuando el ni siquiera tenia entrenamiento y en los mejores caso este AMBU era un **Chūnin **recién ingresado al cuerpo AMBU. Por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue ganar tiempo y solo tal vez algún **Jōnin **que lo conociera y lo ayudara.

—¿Por... Que... Haces... Esto?—. Pregunto mientras se sostenía el estomago. Cuando sintió otro puñetazo en la cara que caso lo deja inconsciente.

—¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme por que lo hago?¿¡Acaso no recuerdas como me arrebataste a mi esposa y a mi hija de 3 años!?¡Eh! Maldito demonio lo que estoy haciendo en este momento es un favor a la aldea... Tengo que terminar lo que empezó el Yondaime JAJAJA—. Y el loco AMBU empezó a reírse con retraso.

—Pero... Yo no soy... El demonio... Retrasado mental—. Dijo mientras recogía aquel cartucho de su consola.

—Demonio... ¿Que es lo que tienes en la mano? ¿Algo preciado quizás?—. Y golpeo a Naruto en la mano y este soltó el cartucho.

—¿Que es esto? ¿Un pedazo de plástico? JAJAJA maldito demonio si tanto lo quieres... te lo daré—. Comento el AMBU mientras este sacaba un Kunai de su manga. Este se acerco lentamente y tomo a Naruto por el cuello y lo contramino contra la pared con la mano libre a donde tenia el Kunai rompió la camisa de naruto y este clavo su Kunai en el estomago del chico para luego incrustarle el cartucho de su vídeo juego en la herida. Naruto del dolor se desmayo.

* * *

**[Subconsciente]**

* * *

Naruto se levanto en un lugar que no conocía, lo ultimo que recordaba era aquel AMBU que le clavo el Kunai y luego su cartucho de Videojuegos. Naruto pensó que lo habían traído a alguna base secreta y al parecer los muy estúpidos lo habían subestimado al no dejarlo encadenado o al menos amarrado. Naruto siguió caminando entre lo que parecían ser alcantarillas por que todo estaba inundado, caminando entre los pasillos se encontró con una gran sala y esta tenían unos barrotes gigantescos.

—**Así que mi carcelero por fin se digno en venir a** **verme**—. Comento con sarcasmo y dolor entre las palabras.

—¿Carcelero..? Espera... Tu eres la criatura super poderosa... El mas poderoso de los Bijū... El famoso **Kyūbi no Yōko**... La verdad es que incluso solo viendo tus ojos de un hermoso color rojo das miedo jeje—. Comento mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—**Así que el mocoso sabe su lugar... creo nos podremos llevar muy bien mocoso**—. Menciono este mientras dejaba a la luz su majestuosa figura.

—Eh... Bueno a mi también me gustaría llevarme bien con usted **Kyūbi-sama**—. Respondió el rubio con honestidad que no paso desperdiciada por la criatura.

—**Definitivamente nos llevaremos muy bien... Ahora... ****¿Sabes que apenas te puedo mantener vivo en este momento no? Ese maldito loco te metió el Kunai muy adentro del estomago... Por lo que tendré que rodearte con una capa de mi Chakra... Aun que puede que te quede la cicatriz... Solo cruza para que no mocoso**—.

—Eh... espera... ¿Tu Chakra me puede curar? Eso si que es super genial jeje—. Comento este.

—**Solo hay un problema mocoso... Al parecer aquel hombre te metió algo en la herida por lo que tendré que utilizar aun mas Chakra... Y esto te va a doler como el infierno mañana pero podre desintegrar el objeto ese que amenaza tu vida**—. Esto solo hizo que el chico se alarma al inicio pero al parecer aquella criatura aun podría salvarlo, realmente estaba agradecido.

—No se preocupe **Kyūbi-sama** usted ya me salvo la vida... creo que un dolor del infierno seria un precio adecuado por traerte de la tierra de los muertos jeje... Pero aun así... Como le debo la vida a usted... Intentare que usted no sufra mientras este dentro de mi...—. Comento el rubio mientras se inclinaba para agradecerle.

—**Si realmente quieres agradecerme cambia este escenario de alcantarilla fétida..**.—. Comento el zorro.

—¿Eh?¿Puedo hacer eso?—.

—**Claro que si mocoso... Este es tu subconsciente... Aquí era básicamente dios**—. Menciono el zorro para luego darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Así que soy como un dios aquí...—. Menciono mientras este cerraba los ojos para primero imaginarse una cabaña a la orilla del lago con un bosque alrededor de este, luego pensó que el zorro no iba a poder entrar a la cabaña por lo que se imagino mas pequeño como el tamaño de uno de los perros de casa. luego abrió lentamente los ojos para dar con el lugar que se habia imaginado para luego girar y observar como un zorro de tamaño pequeño lo observaba con ganas de matarlo.

—**¡Tu!¡Ahora si que te comeré!**—. Exclamo el zorro mientras este saltaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el mocoso.

—Pero si te ves tan lindo—. Comento este mientras lo cachaba en el aire y lo empezó a acariciar a lo cual el zorro se doblego.

—Lo digo en serio **Kyūbi-sama**, así se ve tan lindo que podría conquistar las naciones elementales con pura lindura—. Menciono este mientras seguía acariciándolo, y seguía caminando hacia la cabaña, pero el zorro a pesar de su pelaje anaranjado se podía observar como un leve sonrojo se formaba en sus cachetes.

—Bueno, se que esta cabaña no es mucho pero si necesita algo... Espere... Por que no un gran cojín para que durmamos juntos mientras tu eres mi almohada—. Menciono este y como habia hecho el cambio de paisaje cerrando sus ojos frente a ellos apareció un gran cojín azul. y dicho y hecho naruto se acosto en el cojín y tomando al zorro se durmió en su vientre debido a la calidez de su pelaje mientras un super sonrojado zorro aun no creia lo que habia hecho aquel humano, como osaba el a usarla como una simple almohada.

* * *

**[Mundo Real]**

* * *

Naruto iba despertando poco a poco y aun recordaba como habia hablado con la criatura super poderosa y a la ves super linda, su pelaje era muy cálido definitivamente volvería a aquel lugar para poder dormir sobre la criatura en forma de zorro. Cuando sus ojos de abrieron de golpe al ver 2 AMBU y estar otra vez en una camilla de hospital lo que significaba que volvería a su vida normal hasta que vio un enorme letrero sobre sus ojos.

**"Bienvenido a Este Nuevo Mundo de Aventuras"**

* * *

**Notas de Autor finales: **Bueno la verdad es que me encanto escribir este fic, llevaba 2 semanas intentándolo terminar... la verdad es que da pereza palpar las ideas sobre papel jajaja, para decirles que cuando empece solo hice unas 2000 palabras... luego hice otras 2000 para luego hacer 5000 en menos de cuatro horas.

Aun tengo muchísimas ideas sobre este fic y lo continuare si veo apoyo a la serie, como comentarios y eso. Por cierto pido de antemano si hay algún error o incoherencia, por lo que le pido que me dejen un review sobre eso. El fic también lo montare sobre Wattpad por que me gusta que pueden comentar por párrafo ademas de permitirme poner fotos en el fic... Que definitivamente explotare esa mecánica.


	2. Entendiendo

**_Disclaimer:_** _"Naruto" así como todas sus versiones y personajes no me pertenecen. Este Fic esta hecho exclusivamente para el entretenimiento publico._

**Algunas Palabras del Autor:** Bueno chicos, estoy escribiendo esto un día después de subir el capitulo anterior y por lo visto ya tengo 2 "Favs" y 3 "Follows" por lo que me gustaría agradecerles.

Formas de dialogo:

—Hola, buenas noches—. Dijo mientras aparecía a las espaldas de su mejor amigo.

—「¿Que es lo que deseas muchacho?」—. El zorro de nueve colas observaba como un niñato con un ojo blanquecino se acercaba lentamente a su celda.

—**Senpō: Muki Tensei** (_Arte Sabio: Reencarnación Inorgánica_; 仙法・無機転生)—. Ejecuto el muchacho.

**Aclaración**** con los Jutsu: **Primero que nada intentare usar el nombre original de técnica si es que encuentro el maldito nombre... Ya que yo no se ni madres de Japones así que... Si son Jutsu inventados por mi por lo menos pondré la categoría a la que yo creo que pertenecen tipo "**Fūinjutsu****: Sello Silenciador de Ondas**"

**Summary:** _"Naruto Uzumaki regresaba a su casa luego de adquirir el ultimo videojuego con sus ahorros ya que era su cumpleaños. De regreso a casa, el AMBU a cargo de su cuidado lo ataca y le entierra un cartucho de un videojuego en medio de su sello [Hakke no Fūin Shiki]"_

Ahora si mucho mas que agregar, empezamos.

* * *

**[Konohagakure, 12 de octubre, 10:00 am]**

* * *

Naruto iba despertando poco a poco y aun recordaba como habia hablado con la criatura super poderosa y a la ves super linda, su pelaje era muy cálido definitivamente volvería a aquel lugar para poder dormir sobre la criatura en forma de zorro. Cuando sus ojos de abrieron de golpe al ver 2 AMBU y estar otra vez en una camilla de hospital lo que significaba que volvería a su vida normal hasta que vio un enorme letrero sobre sus ojos.

**"Bienvenido a Este Nuevo Mundo de Aventuras"**

Se detuvo a pensar un momento que es lo que estaba pasando, este cartel de anuncios era exactamente el mismo cartel que aparecía en todos los juegos tipo RPG, luego se acordó que ayer el maldito AMBU loco lo habia intentado asesinar y **Kyūbi-sama ** lo habia salvado. Ademas de mencionarle que tuvo que usar mas Chakra para poder sanarlo por que habia sido una herida muy profunda. También le habia mencionado que tuvo que desintegrar el cartucho de su Videojuego. Luego recordó que ese juego era exactamente uno de Fantasía y aventuras que el habia estado jugando los últimos meses y estaba un poco frustrado por que no podía pasar al ultimo Jefe de mazmorra para pasar a las mazmorras de tipo hielo.

Mientras seguía viendo el cartel intento moverse pero se le hacia imposible, tal y como le dijo **Kyūbi-sama**. Los AMBU al notar que el pequeño rubio ya se encontraba despierto, uno salio rumbo a la oficina del Hokage. Que el día de ayer estuvo de muy pero muy mal humor. Ese AMBU le habia mentido al ver que no habia ninguna maldita reunión. Por mas que lo habían intentado buscar este se dio a la fuga. No habia ningún AMBU registrador bajo la mascara de un ciempiés.

—Hokage-sama, su nieto acaba de levantarse y se ve muy pero muy aturdido—. Comento seriamente el AMBU, a lo que Hiruzen dejo a cargo a sus cuatro clones para que siguieran haciendo su trabajo y el fuera felizmente a visitar a su nieto.

Naruto aun seguía pensando por que ese cartel de anuncio típico de Videojuego no desaparecía. el problema es que solamente podía pensar. por que aun no podía levantar las manos por el dolor de estos y por mas que intentaba articular alguna palabra no podía. Así que simplemente se rindió y espero a que el dolor desapareciera y daba gracias que al menos pudiera mover sus ojos y cerrar sus parpados cuando se le vino a la idea aquel código que se usaban en tácticas de infiltración de Konoha. El código morse era bastante útil ya que estas solamente eran pulsaciones que podían ser de sonido, pero si el utilizaba sus parpados, para indicar que cuando los habría era una pulsación y cuando los cerraba era silencio se podría dar a entender. Lo único que faltaba es que alguien con la suficiente inteligencia se diera cuenta de esto.

—「Bien Naruto Uzumaki, piensa bien en como dar tu mensaje con la menos cantidad de palabras. En tu estado lo mas importante es informar que no puedo hablar debido al dolor de mis músculos... Ya se "No Hablar, Músculos doler, Relajante Muscular"」—. Mientras pensaba en esto la puerta se abrió y de esta entro su querido abuelito.

—¿Como te sientes Naruto-kun?—. La preocupación se podía sentir en sus palabras.

—「No Hablar, Músculos doler, Relajante Muscular」—. Mientras intentaba dar a entender su mensaje mientras parpadeaba.

—¿Naruto-kun me puedes escuchar no?—. Pregunto con aun mas preocupación el anciano. Ambos AMBU estaban expectantes a ver lo que el niño decía.

—「No Hablar, Músculos doler, Relajante Muscular」—. Volvió a repetir parpadeando el muchacho, uno de los AMBU tuvo un "Click" mental al ver que el muchacho parpadeaba siempre que le hablaban.

—Hokage-sama, que el niño esta intentando decir algo con sus parpados... ¿No es así Naruto-san?—. Pregunto el AMBU a lo cual los otros dos adultos que estaban en la sala voltearon a ver al AMBU y luego voltearon ver al chico fijamente.

—「Si」—. Dijo este mientras hacia la combinación de pulsaciones para ese silabo.

—Espera... Conozco esa combinación... Es un "Si" en código morse—. Menciono el otro AMBU mientras Naruto volvía a hacer la combinación anterior.

—Ya entiendo Naruto-kun ¿Puedes volver a repetir el primer mensaje que querías darnos?—. Comento el anciano, a lo cual Naruto volvió a hacer la combinación de palabras que habia usado al principio.

—Ya entiendo. Te duelen los músculos y por eso solo puedes mover los parpados y por eso necesitas el relajante muscular para poder hablar... Niño en serio eres un maldito genio... Ese lenguaje solo se lo aprenden los AMBU que se especializan en "Inflitracion" y tienes suerte que yo sea uno de ellos—. Comento el AMBU que habia captado el "si".

—Ok Naruto-kun, deja traigo los mejores relajantes musculares y te los pondremos por medio de la sangre para que sean mas efectivos—. Comento Hiruzen mientras salia de la habitación.

—Niño, en serio deberías de estar muy orgulloso de tu proeza... para tener solamente seis años de edad no esta nada mal—. Menciono el AMBU con la mascara de un oso.

—「Gracias」—. Dijo Naruto mientras parpadeaba. Los minutos pasaron y su abuelito regreso con lo que parecía ser una bolsa de plástico con un liquido transparente y este a su vez tenia una pequeña manguera que terminaba al final de esta. El Hokage solamente la colgó y tomo la punta de la manguera la cual tenia una pequeña aguja y este pincho a Naruto con esta en el codo. Luego de eso empezó a asegurar la aguja para que no se saliera de lugar.

—Bueno Naruto-kun, regresare en unas 3 horas tu intenta descansar y dejare a uno de los AMBU cuidándote... Lo mejor seria que Oso-san se quedara cuidándote por si tienes algo que pedir dilo con los parpados... tres o cuatro horas estarás totalmente bien—. Menciono su abuelo.

—「AMBU, Sentarse, Silla」—. Parpadeo el rubio. al cual el ambu salio y se sentó en la silla que el niño le habia dicho y estaba agradecido que el niño se lo hubiera pedido.

Mientras en la mente de Naruto aun pensaba que es lo que ocurría con aquel cartel de anuncio que no se quitaba, y al parecer por lo que habia visto, ni su abuelo ni los AMBU lo podían ver. Eso era aun mas raro, si tenia en cuenta que la mayoría de Shinobi no sabían que era un Videojuego debido a que era visto como un juguete para "Niños" lo que borraba o por lo menos disminuía la cantidad de posibilidades de estar bajo un **Genjutsu** ("Técnicas Ilusorias ", 幻術).

—「Generalmente para que este tipo de diálogos molesto desaparezca hay que darle a aceptar... haber... ¿Aceptar?」—. Menciono confundido Naruto y para su impresión, el cuadro desapareció y fue remplazado por:

**"Ahora ****aparecerá**** una peque****ña interfaz de Usuario"**

Y aquí fue donde todo se fue a la mierda en la mente de Naruto, apareció un recuadro a donde aparecía su foto actual y a la par de esta mencionaba **"Vida" **con una barra que el entendía que representaba su salud o los puntos de daño que podía soportar la cual estaba al 10% de esta y el mentalmente agradecía que en esta tenia números con un porcentaje. Abajo de esta barra habia otra que decía **"Chakra"** la cual estaba totalmente llena por que decía 100%.

—「Definitivamente esto no es un Genjutsu... Nunca he oído hablar de un Genjutsu que puede responder a los pensamientos del objetivo...」—. Menciono mentalmente.

—「Ahora... si bien me sirve tener de referencia el porcentaje de mi vida y mi Chakra... es una pésima idea basarse en este por que no se a cuanto equivale ese porcentaje...」—. Agrego a su nota mental.

—「Ahora mi pregunta es... ¿podre ver la barra de Vida y de Chakra de otra persona... O por lo menos la de Vida?」—. Se pregunto... y volteo a ver al AMBU que estaba sentado mientras leía. Para su suerte, podía ver la barra de vida, la cual dictaba el 100% y arriba de la barra habia algo que lo dejo intrigado aparecía: **"Nombre:** ¿?**" **el aun no entendía que significaba eso pero tendría tiempo para ello. Cuando otra pestaña apareció.

**"Has desarrollado la Habilidad _Observar_"**

Naruto se quedo pasmado...

—「¿Que esta pasando aquí... Significa que puedo aprender habilidades así por así?」—. Se auto-pregunto.

—「¿Para que sirve la habilidad Observar?」—. Se pregunto inconscientemente mientras otra pestaña aparecía.

**"Para ver que hace cada una de sus habilidades ****dirigirse**** a su interfaz personal"**

—「A ver... Interfaz personal」—. y de este un nuevo cuatro apareció. Otra vez salia una foto de su cara actual a la par de esta las dos barras de vida y chakra respectivamente pero ahora habia un nuevo apartado que decía **"Habilidades"** y debajo de esta estaba la nueva habilidad que acababa de adquirir con una pequeña explicación de esta.

"Observar: [Pasiva] Lvl. 1 5/200"

"Permite al usuario ver la información básica del objetivo"

—「¿Con que información básica? Al menos es algo... Pero al parecer tiene nivel... Y a la par esta esta el estatus de habilidad por lo que... si sigo viendo gente podre fácilmente subirla de nivel ¿No es así?」—. Mientras su sonrisa aumentaba.

—「¿Pero como hago para por lo menos posarme en la ventana? No me puedo mover pero...」—. Y rodó sus ojos para ver al AMBU que seguía leyendo. Por lo que intento realizar algún sonido para llamar su atención y funciono.

—「Yo. Sentar. ventana」—. Parpadeo el rubio a lo cual el ambu salio de la habitación y trajo una silla que puso a la par de la ventana. Tomo al pequeño y lo sentó sobre esta. Con un poco de ayuda y gracias a que el relajante ya estaba funcionando pudo girar la cabeza y agradecerle al AMBU con los ojos.

—No te preocupes, tu me dejaste sentarme mientras te cuidaba, es lo mínimo que podía hacer—. Contesto el AMBU.

Para suerte de Naruto, la venta daba directamente con la entrada principal del Hospital y podía ver claramente sus estatus.

—「Veamos... Cuando use la habilidad en el AMBU gane 5 puntos de experiencia en para esa habilidad... por lo que solo tengo que ver 40 personas para que suba de nivel...」—. Menciono alegremente.

Un aproximado de una hora habia pasado mientras observaba a la gente que iba y venia al hospital cuando un mensaje de texto apareció.

**"Felicidades, Tu Habilidad _Observar _Ha subido en Un Nivel"**

—「Veamos si hay algo nuevo... Interfaz」—. Para que volviera a parecer la ventana, ahora su barra de vida estaba al 13% lo que significaba que el suero que su Jiji le puso estaba funcionando. Pero lo que le llamo su atención fue su habilidad.

"Observar: [Pasiva] Lvl.2 0/220"

"Permite al usuario ver la información básica del objetivo"

"Permite ver el nombre del objetivo con el nivel general del usuario mas cinco arriba"

—「¿Que? ¿Tengo nivel?」—. se pregunto el chico mientras volvía ver la interfaz personal. Para su sorpresa a la par de su nombre estaban las palabras **"Lvl.3"**

—「¿Ok? Significa que mi nivel es tres... en general... ¿Que significara eso?」—. Se pregunto el muchacho y volteo a ver al AMBU que lo cuidaba, para su sorpresa su nombre aun no aparecía y volteo a ver en la ventana de nuevo. Mientras observa la pequeña pestaña que estaba encima de las personas aun no podía ver sus nombres, pero se asombro cuando un niño iba saliendo con su madre y a este si pudo verle el nombre "Akimi Nohata" lo cual significaba que este niño tenia un nivel entre uno a ocho.

Naruto siguió observando gente mientras el tiempo pasaba, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. de ves en cuando volteaba a ver su barra de vida la cual se iba llenando lentamente, en este momento ya estaba en el 20% y se podía mover mucho su cuello. Luego observo cuanta era la experiencia que tenia con la habilidad que estaba desarrollando y solo le hacían falta 3 personas para subirla de nivel y para su suerte, tres chicos que parecían ser ninjas iban entrando.

**"Felicidades, Tu Habilidad _Observar _Ha subido en Un Nivel"**

—「Esto es vida jeje」—. Comento este mientras observaba de nuevo en que habia cambiado su habilidad.

"Observar: [Pasiva] Lvl.3 0/230"

"Permite al usuario ver la información básica del objetivo"

"Permite ver el nombre del objetivo con el nivel general del usuario mas seis arriba"

—「Jeje no es mucho la verdad pero al menos es algo, tal vez si sigo subiendo la habilidad pueda aun que sea ver el nombre de los ninja」—. Se auto-animo el rubio.

El tiempo paso y su habilidad seguía ganando nivel lo cual para el era muy bueno, cuando se de pronto escucho como la puerta se abría y su abuelito entraba, para su sorpresa la pestaña de su abuelito si tenia su nombre "Hiruzen Sarutobi" y tenia la barra de vida llena.

—¿Ya puedes Hablar Naruto-kun?—.Pregunto el Shinobi no Kami. Naruto hizo aparecer su pestaña para ver su vida actual y se encontraba en el 34%.

—Pues... Ya no me duele mucho...—. Comento el niño y el anciano simplemente suspiro de alivio.

—Me alegro... ¿Puedes caminar?—. Pregunto.

—Con algo de ayuda... Creo poder—. Contesto el niño.

—Entonces esperaremos hasta que te compongas del todo—. Ordeno el anciano.

—Por cierto... ¿Que haces observando la ventana?—. Pregunto de nuevo.

—Pues viendo a la gente... Es medio aburrido mirar solo al techo jeje—. Contesto.

—Ya veo, Naruto-kun ¿Sabes algo del AMBU que te ataco?—. Pregunto el anciano aun que sus expectativas eran bajas.

—Logre sacarle un poco de información al sujeto mientras me apaleaba pero no se si sea verdad—. Suspiro el niño.

—Por lo menos podre comprobarlo...—. Dijo mientras este se sentaba en el filo de la cama mientras veía al niño.

—Claro Jiji... Al parecer el AMBU perdió a su esposa y a su hija en el ataque de hace seis años—. Comento con tristeza Naruto.

—Con esto aun tardaremos mucho para encontrarlo—. Menciono con tristeza el anciano.

—No lo creo Jiji... Primero la hija murió teniendo tres años de edad por lo que es un buen filtro para los posibles sospechosos...—. Menciono con una sonrisa el pequeño y su abuelo solo lo miraba con orgullo, con eso habia eliminado por lo menos la mitad de trabajo, si es que la información era real.

—Esto ya es un inicio... También tienes que saber que era mas o menos de tu estatura Jiji y su piel era morena—. Menciono el rubio.

—Esos son aun mas filtros. Bien hecho Naruto-kun, siempre me sorprendes, no solo demostraste que puedes usar el código morse sino que también tomaste pistas e información del atacante—. Lo felicito con orgullo el anciano.

—Pero ahora lo mas importante Naruto Uzumaki... Es que mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento ¿Entendido?—. Pregunto el viejo.

—Claro como el agua Jiji—. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—「¿Debería de contarle a Jiji sobre mi nueva habilidad?... No... El mejor arma de un ninja es la información, incluso entre Shinobi se guardan secretos por si las moscas」—. Penso el muchacho rubio.

—Jiji... ¿Sabes a donde esta mi mochila?—. Pregunto el rubio.

—Esta al otro lado de tu cama... Pero por ahora descansa, regresare en la tarde para ir a dejarte a tu casa—. Menciono Hiruzen.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE **

**LEER **

**IMPORTANTE **

**LEER**

**Notas de Autor: **Bueno chicos acabo de terminar el capitulo jeje, y lo subiré lo mas rápido que pueda. La verdad es que cuesta un poco imaginarse las pestañas de información, pero yo tome de base las de pokemon. Por ejemplo, cuando te aparecía un Pokemon salvaje, en este solo te parecía el nombre del Pokemon, el nivel del Pokemon y la barra de vida. En el caso de la barra de vida lo modifique un poco ya que... es mas fácil usar porcentajes que poner colores como en Pokemon.

Las habilidades también crecerán como si fueran un Pokemon, por ejemplo cuando tomabas un pokemon, el pokemon cada vez que subía de nivel no ganaba una habilidad nueva sino que llegaban hasta cierto nivel los Pokemon aprendían una nueva habilidad o evolucionaban incluso. En este caso los Pokemon son las habilidades de Naruto y las habilidades que aprendían los Pokemon son las cualidades que van a adquirir las habilidades de Naruto al irlas subiendo de nivel :D

Sin mucho mas que decir me despido, Chao :3


	3. Entrenamiento

**_Disclaimer:_** _"Naruto" así como todas sus versiones y personajes no me pertenecen. Este Fic esta hecho exclusivamente para el entretenimiento publico._

**Algunas Palabras del Autor: **Buenas Noches, días o lo que sea en su querido país jeje. Les agradezco mucho por el apoyo que han demostrado a pesar que la serie apenas y tiene dos capítulos. Así que voy a gradecer a las siguientes personas que están siguiendo la historia.

**Followers:**

—*AshtonT

—*Corklein

—*Fenix en llamas

—*Marlon Guerrero

—*Neryman117

—*PhazonLordKaito

—*ojko24

**Reviews:**

**Corklein: **_"__hey hola! te a quedado muy bien la historia hasta ahora y él método que utilizas para las pestañas es bastante bueno, me gustan bastante este tipo de historias tipo rpg y desde hace meses que no veía una espero que la continues. un abrazo"_

Jeje, pues muchas gracias, intentare implementar mas mecánicas de otros Videojuegos que me parecen interesantes y darle un poco mas de salseo a la historia :D un saludo y abrazos.

**Formas de dialogo:**

—Hola, buenas noches—. Dijo mientras aparecía a las espaldas de su mejor amigo.

—「¿Que es lo que deseas muchacho?」—. El zorro de nueve colas observaba como un niñato con un ojo blanquecino se acercaba lentamente a su celda.

—**Senpō: Muki Tensei**(_Arte Sabio: Reencarnación Inorgánica_; 仙法・無機転生)—. Ejecuto el muchacho.

**Aclaración con los Jutsu: **Primero que nada intentare usar el nombre original de técnica si es que encuentro el maldito nombre... Ya que yo no se ni madres de Japones así que... Si son Jutsu inventados por mi por lo menos pondré la categoría a la que yo creo que pertenecen tipo "**Fūinjutsu: Sello Silenciador de Ondas**"

**Summary:** _"Naruto Uzumaki regresaba a su casa luego de adquirir el ultimo videojuego con sus ahorros ya que era su cumpleaños. De regreso a casa, el AMBU a cargo de su cuidado lo ataca y le entierra un cartucho de un videojuego en medio de su sello [Hakke no Fūin Shiki]"_

Ahora si mucho mas que agregar, empezamos.

* * *

**[Konohagakure]**

* * *

Naruto acababa de llegar a su departamento luego que lo dieran de alta en el hospital de la aldea. Hiruzen lo habia acompañado personalmente para que no hubiera ningún problema en el camino. Naruto en parte aun estaba triste por que habia perdido uno de los Videojuegos pero al menos tenia todas las cosas de su mochila intactas. Allí fue a donde empezó a recordar todo lo que habia pasado en todo el día y su nueva "habilidad" que fue una grata sorpresa para el.

Naruto estaba mentalmente agotado por todo lo que habia sucedido pero el intentaba verle el lado bueno que era que por fin su abuelo habia dado la autorización para empezar a entrenarlo y que empezaría el día de mañana. Su abuelo le menciono que un AMBU lo vendría a buscar al rededor de las 6 am para explicarle como seria su rutina de entrenamiento y el también necesitaba saber cuando podría empezar con el arte de los sellos.

Los sellos para Naruto era una sensación que simplemente no podía explicar, ademas de que uno de los AMBU que le cuidaba le habia explicado que era un arte Shinobi en los cuales no muchos de estos se interesaban debido a la dificultad de este. Y ese habia sido un detonante decisivo para nuestro protagonista rubio.

Por eso Naruto saco su libro de caligrafía y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al estudio que le habia hecho dos años atrás para poder seguir practicando la caligrafía que era sumamente importante para el **Fūinjutsu **y según su abuelo el tenia una caligrafía intermedia. Entre concentración y pensamientos para realizar los movimientos apareció frente a sus ojos otra pestaña de aquella rara habilidad que habia despertado.

_**"Has desarrollado la Habilidad ****Caligrafía**_**"**

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la interfaz personal para ver de que se trataba esta nueva habilidad.

"Caligrafía: [Pasiva] Lvl. 1 5/200"

"Elimina en 1% la probabilidad de fallo en un Kanji"

"Aumenta la velocidad de escritura en un 1%"

—「Ok... esta habilidad me servirá muchísimo para mis tan adorados sellos...」—. Penso con alegría el muchacho.

—「Espera... Si puedo despertar estas habilidades haciendo cosas "Habituales" ¿Significa que también puedo obtener la habilidad "Lectura" o "Leer"?」—. Se pregunto el muchacho y tomo uno de los libros de la repisa y empezó a leerlo, cuando llego a la mitad de la pagina tal y como habia provisto apareció un mensaje que el ya conocía bastante bien.

**"Has desarrollado la Habilidad _Lectura_"**

"Lectura: [Pasiva] Lvl. 1 5/200"

"Aumenta en 1% el contenido aprendido entre sesiones"

"Aumenta la velocidad de lectura en un 1%"

—「Esto no puede ser mas perfecto... Estas habilidades, si bien no me dan un aumento significativo pero estas pueden subir de nivel tal y como la habilidad Observar que poseo...」—. Mientras a Naruto le salia una mirada perversa.

—「Mierda... Eso significa que en un futuro tendré muchas habilidades acumuladas... Pero no podre subirlas todas por que serán muchas」—. Penso con enojo.

—「Pero si hubiéramos unos cuatro de mi seria fácil para subir las habilidades... Pero como me clono... Espera... Clones de Sombra... Pero para eso necesito tener un buen control de Chakra el cual ni siquiera a empezado... Y no creo que Jiji me la enseñe ahora mismo...」—. Penso con pereza y enojo por ser un poco débil.

—「En ese caso... Me enfocare solo en las habilidades que realmente son importantes en este momento... **Lectura **y **Caligrafía** por que las usare en un futuro cuando entre a la academia ademas que aprenderé el contenido mas rápido y mi caligrafía me dejara empezar a aprender mi tan amado **Fūinjutsu**」—. Penso mientras se reía perversamente.

—「Ahora lo importante es... ¿Cual de las dos es mas importante? Si bien la **Lectura** me ayudara mucho pero la **Caligrafía **me abrirá las puertas del Sellado y según la condición que Jiji me impuso fue que el empezaría a enseñarme **Fūinjutsu **cuando mi caligrafía fuera mucho mejor」—. Penso mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pereza.

—「Pero no puedo dejar de lado la **Lectura**... ¿Que tal si... Lo hago 3:1? tres horas de caligrafía para subir mi habilidad de **Caligrafía **y una hora de lectura para subir mi habilidad de **Lectura **jeje」—. Penso mientras en su mente saltaba de la emoción.

Y Naruto siguió mejor con su caligrafía ya que aun eran las 4 pm por lo que tenia aun casi seis horas por delante para subir las habilidades. Mientras escribía se dio cuenta que cada 20 Kanji bien escritos su habilidad ganaba 5 de experiencia por lo que empezó a escribir historias fantásticas o de cual quier cosa que se le ocurría con tal de que subiera su habilidad en menos de una hora este recibió una nueva pestaña de información.

**"Felicidades, Tu Habilidad **_**Caligrafía**_**Ha subido en Un Nivel"**

"Caligrafía: [Pasiva] Lvl. 2 5/220"

"Elimina en 2% la probabilidad de fallo en un Kanji"

"Aumenta la velocidad de escritura en un 2%"

Naruto estaba sumamente feliz por este hecho, significa que si sigue aumentando en este progreso tan rápido posiblemente sus habilidades podría estar en nivel 10 dentro de una semana sin ningún problema pasaba.

* * *

**[Konohagakure, Siguiente día, 5:45 am]**

* * *

Naruto ya se habia levantado de la cama ya que en serio estaba emocionado de que por fin empezaría el entrenamiento. Luego decidió echarle un vistazo a su interfaz personal. Su **"Vida" **y **"Chakra" **se encontraban con un 100% en ambas barras, aun le molestaba no saber los números específicos pero no era para quejarse, después de todo era el único futuro ninja con esta habilidad. Luego observo su nivel y este no habia cambiado en nada. Pero el nivel de sus habilidades si que habia cambiado:

* * *

"**Observar:** [Pasiva] Lvl.3 65/230"

"Permite al usuario ver la información básica del objetivo"

"Permite ver el nombre del objetivo con el nivel general del usuario mas seis arriba"

* * *

"**Caligrafía:** [Pasiva] Lvl. 3 200/230"

"Elimina en 3% la probabilidad de fallo en un Kanji"

"Aumenta la velocidad de escritura en un 3%"

* * *

"**Lectura:** [Pasiva] Lvl. 2 120/200"

"Aumenta en 2% el contenido aprendido entre sesiones"

"Aumenta la velocidad de lectura en un 2%"

* * *

Las habilidades aun se encontraban bastante bajas pero eso no era lo importante ahorita ya que unos sonidos provenientes de su puerta alertaron que era hora de empezar su entrenamiento por lo que tomo 3 botellas con agua por si acaso y las metió en su pequeña mochila.

—Hola AMBU-san ¿Usted sera el encargado de mi entrenamiento?—. Pregunto Naruto con duda.

—Así es Naruto-san, pero en dado caso yo tenga que suplir o me necesiten en alguna misión otro AMBU me suplementaria a menos que Hokage-sama me de la orden de cambiar de instructor—. Comento el AMBU.

—Ok, es bueno saberlo—. Menciono con una sonrisa, ya que no importaría que este AMBU este de misión por que otro le entrenaría para mientras. Ambos se dirigieron en silencio al campo de entrenamiento.

—Bueno Naruto-san, Hokage-sama me informo que usted tiene un entrenamiento nulo ¿Verdad?—. Pregunto por si las dudas.

—No, si consideramos el entrenamiento metal AMBU-san, llevo ya dos años entrenando mi mente y llenándolo de conocimientos, después de todo la frase que mas me gusta del Nidaime Hokage es _"Con información hasta un grupo de Genin pueden matar a un_ _Jōnin"_—. Comento Naruto.

—Me agradas muchacho, significa que de lo que careces en este momento es entrenamiento físico... La verdad el entrenamiento físico es bastante agotador así que hoy veremos y mediremos tu resistencia actual, así como tu fuerza y velocidad... Luego de eso nos concentraremos en la velocidad de tus reflejos. Cuando todo eso este a un nivel aceptable empezaremos con Shurikenjutsu y lanzamientos de Kunai—. Menciono el AMBU.

—Eso esta bien AMBU-san... Solo una pregunta... ¿Cuando empezaremos el modelado y control de Chakra?—. Pregunto Naruto mientras veía sus pies.

—Así que también sabes de eso... Realmente tienes mucha información esa cabeza rubia tuya jeje... Como sabes, primero hay que entrenar tu cuerpo para que soporte la fuerza del Chakra y esta misma no te dañe. Pero como dices, la mayoría primero aprende un Jutsu y luego lo controla... Pero tu quieres primero aprender para no dañarte lo cual esta bien, la precaución te puede salvar la vida en muchas maneras en el campo de batalla—. Comento el Adulto.

* * *

Lo que no habían notado es que estaban siendo observados a través de una bola de cristal desde la sala del Hokage. El Hokage en si sabia que no podía estar en el primer entrenamiento de su nieto para no llamar la atención del consejo civil, si bien sabia que nada de lo que ellos dijera tendría alguna relevancia en la decisión que el Hokage tomara pero aun así quería ahorrarse los problemas con el consejo civil. El definitivamente estaba viejo para esta mierda.

—AMBU—. Susurro el Hokage para que de las sombras salieran 2 AMBU con la mascara de Loro y otro de Toro.

—Si Hokage-sama—. Afirmaron los dos.

—Necesito que le manden un mensaje a uno de mis estudiantes, para ser exacto a Jiraiya el Sennin de los sapos—. Comento el Hokage.

—¿Y cual seria el mensaje Hokage-sama?—. Pregunto el AMBU con la mascara de Toro.

—Necesito que el regrese a Konoha en la brevedad posible, es muy importante—. Comento el Hokage y ambos AMBU salieron disparados por la ventana.

—Ahora cual sera mi siguiente movimiento...—. Susurro mientras exhalaba humo por la boca y se daba la vuelta mirando la montaña de los Hokage, definitivamente desde hace 2 años el ya no sufría con el papeleo luego del consejo que su querido nieto le habia dado, y eso le permitió tomar verdaderamente las riendas de la aldea que iba en alza. Luego se acordó que ya era hora que Konoha subiera el nivel de sus Genin para reducir el nivel de mortalidad de estos en sus primeras misiones y sabia quien le podía ayudar con esto.

* * *

De vuelta con nuestro protagonista se encontraba trotando a la par de su nuevo maestro puesto que estaban midiendo la resistencia de nuestro rubio, ya llevaban casi 30 minutos trotando alrededor del campo de entrenamiento y Naruto estaba aun como si nada. Unos 45 minutos después Naruto ya estaba sintiendo que el aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones correctamente por lo que comenzó su fatiga.

—Naruto, me haz sorprendido completamente una hora quince minutos trotando sin parar es una buena marca con la cual comenzar—. Dijo feliz el AMBU y apareció una pestaña.

**"Haz Ganado 1 punto de ****reputación**** con tu AMBU-sensei"**

—「¿Que demonios es reputación?」—. Penso Naruto.

—Ah, gracias AMBU-sensei—. Dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

**"Haz Ganado 1 punto de ****reputación**** con tu AMBU-sensei"**

—「¿Que demonios? Solo le dije sensei... De todos modos tengo que ver que significa "Reputación"」—. Se alegro Naruto mentalmente, mientras que en la mente de nuestro AMBU-sensei.

—「Wuejeje "Sensei" se siente muy bien」—. Se comentaba el AMBU.

—Bueno Naruto debido a tu logro te daré cinco minutos de descanso—. Comento el AMBU. Naruto solamente asintió mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

—「Ok, hora de averiguar que demonios es "Reputación"... Interfaz personal」—. Menciono este mentalmente.

La interfaz personal aun se veía como hoy en la mañana, excepto por un nuevo apartado debajo de su foto que decía "Reputaciones y Relaciones" y Naruto abrió esta nueva pestaña. Y lo que salio de esta fue emocionante.

**Escala de reputación.**

**Odio Extremo: **_-200_

**Odio: **_-150_

**Insoportable:** _-100_

**Indiferencia: **_-50_

**Neutral: **_0_

**Conocidos:** _50_

**Honorable:** _100_

**Amigos:** _150_

**Familia: **_200_

"Algunos valores después de **"Neutral" **pueden tener un cambio dependiendo del sexo de la persona en relación"

"Algunas acciones dan mas puntos que otras, así como hay algunas acciones que pueden romper relaciones por completo"

Naruto ahora sabia por lo menos la escala de las relaciones por lo que siguió viendo las personas con las que el compartía un lazo. Para su sorpresa no todas las personas estaban allí, pues sabia que mas de la mitad de la aldea le odiaba. Significaba que habia un requisito mínimo para aparecer en la lista.

—Hiruzen Sarutobi: 200

—Teuchi: 200

—Ayame: 200

—Shiki **[N|A:**_El de la tienda de ropa, es mi mejor OC hasta hora xD_**]**: 100

—AMBU-sensei: 12

—AMBU "Toro": 46

—AMBU "Gorrión": 32

—AMBU "Oso": 51

—AMBU "Gato": 75

Naruto estaba un poco triste por que solo tenia cinco conocidos como AMBU y ni siquiera sabia su identidad pero al menos les caía bien. Lo que si le sorprendió es que los que no eran AMBU tenían una muy buena relación con el. En un futuro el descubriría para que servia esto. Sus pensamientos fueron sacados de trance al escuchar la voz del AMBU.

—Naruto, Ahora continuaremos con las pruebas de Velocidad y fuerza... Para la Prueba de Velocidad mediremos en cuantos segundos puedes correr 100 metros... Para la de fuerza traje unas pesas bastante especiales que aumentan su pesa a medida mas Chakra se le agrega. Luego de esto estas libre ya que diseñare el plan de entrenamiento y te daré unos consejos antes de que te vayas ¿Ok?—. Pregunto el AMBU a lo que Naruto solo asintió.

—Ok, primera prueba Velocidad. La repetirás tres veces para saber la media de tu tiempo—. Comento el AMBU.

Naruto cuando escucho el silbato salio corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, como si su vida dependiera de ello, si el podría darle una buena impresión al AMBU para que su reputación subiera y tal vez podría entrenarle aun mas. Naruto tal y como el AMBU le habia mencionado.

—Naruto, tu tiempo es igual que al de un Genin y apenas tienes 6 años mi querido niño un promedio de 12.48 segundos, seras alguien super rápido en el Futuro—. Comento el AMBU mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

—¿En serio sensei? Bajo su tutela creceré mucho jeje—. Comento este mientras se rascaba la mejía y un nuevo anuncio apareció.

**"Haz Ganado 5 puntos de ****reputación**** con tu AMBU-sensei"**

—Ya lo creo Naruto-san, tomate un descanso de otros cinco minutos para empezar la prueba de fuerza—. Ordeno el AMBU a lo cual Naruto se volvió a tirar al pasto verde.

—「¿Quien lo diría? Esta Habilidad de Videojuego esta muy pero muy bien para crecimiento acelerado... Luego de Volver a casa seguiré aumentando mi otras habilidades jeje」—. Penso Naruto mientras una sonrisa afloraba su rostro.

—Ok, Naruto-san... tendrás que ponerte estas pesas y levantar los brazos y luego cambiaremos a las piernas... Para ver con cuanto peso iniciaras ya que quiero lograr un peso progresivo contigo—. Dijo el AMBU mientras le colocaba unas muñequeras, luego el AMBU coloco sus manos en estas y sintió como sus manos pesaban aun mas.

—Naruto-san, tu ejercicio sera bajar y levantar tus brazos diez veces—. Dijo el AMBU a lo cual Naruto obedeció sin ningún problema.

—¿Como las sentiste?—. Pregunto el AMBU.

—Mmmm creo que podría dar otra serie si le sube el peso—. Comento Naruto.

—Ok, pero tendrás que darme dos series de diez en ese caso—. Menciono el AMBU.

—「Ahora tiene quince kilos en cada brazo y si hace las series ese seria su peso ideal」—. Penso el AMBU, luego quedo maravillado como Naruto logro hacer la hazaña.

—Tu peso en cada brazo serán quince kilos. Es mucho para un niño normal pero al parecer tu no eres así y eso me alegra—. Comento el AMBU.

—Ahora iremos con tus piernas, cambia las pesas para tus piernas y te acostaras en el piso y las levantaras con las piernas rectas, quiero una serie de diez—. Ordeno el AMBU a lo cual Naruto sin problema alguno obedeció sin problemas.

—AMBU-sensei... Creo que aguanto mucho mas peso, se siente muy fácil—. Dijo el rubio en una sonrisa a lo cual el AMBU sin pensarlo dos veces puso las pesas en treinta kilos.

—Ahora dame dos series de diez otra vez Naruto-san—. Luego de las dos series que el AMBU le habia pedido Naruto respiraba a fondo, logro hacerlas apenas.

—Veo que treinta kilos son perfectos para tus piernas... Significa que tendré que pedirle al Hokage otra serie de pesas para ti Naruto-san—. Comento con orgullo el AMBU.

—Bueno Naruto siéntate un momento—. A lo cual nuestro rubio favorito hizo, en serio necesitaba descansar.

—Te lo diré una vez, estoy completamente impresionado de tus habilidades físicas sin tener en cuenta que es tu primera vez haciéndolas... Ahora a lo largo de mi entrenamiento es importante que tu comas muy bien por lo que te daré un listado de cada una de tus comidas a lo largo de los días ya que es un plan mensual y cada mes te daré otro. La alimentación es muy importante para un niño y como empezaras ya tu entrenamiento físico necesitaras una gran cantidad de proteínas y vitaminas en tu sistema—. Comento el AMBU y le extendió un papel a Naruto que casi se le salen los ojos al ver que su preciado ramen no se encontraba.

—Etto... Sensei... ¿Y el ramen?—. Pregunto Naruto aguantando las ganas de llorar... No sabia en que maldito infierno su abuelo querido lo habia metido.

—Naruto-san, el ramen es una comida baja en proteínas y vitaminas, ademas de contener grandes cantidades de grasas y carbohidratos por lo que solo los podrás comer el domingo que es tu día libre—. Ordeno el AMBU. Naruto mientras tanto esta feliz por que el domingo seria su día favorito.

—Empezaras la dieta mañana y yo te haré la despensa todas las semanas ademas que comerás luego de tu entrenamiento... Las horas de tu entrenamiento serán de 6 de la mañana hasta las 10 de la mañana y luego empezaras de nuevo de 4 de la tarde hasta las 8 de la noche y yo te acompañare a tu departamento hasta que sepa que ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerte a ti mismo—. Comento el AMBU

—Ahora Naruto estas libre, mañana empezaremos tu verdadero infierno... Digo entrenamiento—. Comento rápidamente el AMBU a lo cual Naruto solo puedo tragar saliva.

* * *

Aun eran las 9 de la mañana para Naruto por lo que este se fue a su restaurante favorito, tenia que aprovechar que ahora era miércoles y comer ramen por que mañana no podría ni olerlo. Naruto en nada estuvo frente aquel puesto de ramen y se sentó sin preocupación, pero se notaba en sus facciones faciales.

—¿Oh? Pero si es nuestro mejor cliente—. Menciono Teuchi mientras se acercaba al mostrador, naruto al escuchar esas palabras se le encogió el corazón, el enserio amaba el ramen.

—Teuchi-ojisan... Tengo buenas y malas noticias—. Dijo naruto casi al borde de las lagrimas.

—Naruto-kun solo existen noticias, no hay malas ni buenas—.

—Bueno es que... Empece mi entrenamiento—.

—¡Felicidades Naruto hoy la casa invita!—. Comento el cocinero.

—La mala es que me prohibieron el ramen Teuchi-ojisan... Mi ramen... Mi hermoso ramen—. Decía entre sollozos acurrucado en la barra.

—Ya veo... esas si que son malas Noticias—. Dijo tristemente el cocinero, la verdad es que el niño rubio le caía muy bien y sabia que su amor por el ramen estaba a otro nivel.

—Por lo menos el sensei me dejo comerlo los domingos por lo que todos los domingos tendrás que prepararme por lo menos 20 platos de ramen Teuchi-ojisan—. Dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba seriamente a lo cual el cocinero asintió y empezó a cocinarle al pequeño rubio un plato de ramen.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Hola chicos, espero que la estén pasando muy bien y gracias por el apoyo a la serie, seriamente eso me anima a seguir jeje, si ven que aveces me tardo mi días es por tengo que pensar en ideas que plasmar xD.

Sin mas los dejo y disfruten este capitulo recién horneado.


	4. Maldito Uchiha

**_Disclaimer:_** _"Naruto" así como todas sus versiones y personajes no me pertenecen. Este Fic esta hecho exclusivamente para el entretenimiento publico._

**Algunas Palabras del Autor: **Buenas a todos, espero que la historia les este gustando :D ahora intentaré hacerlo un poco mas largo pero no prometo mucho xD y de paso agradezco a los nuevos Followers de esta semana :D

**Followers:**

—*Sheik Darkneus

—*Raymondarmuelles

—*uzumakidragneel559

**Reviews:**

**Naruto Aguero: **_"_I hope that Naruto obtain the digi-evolution XDXDXD

I hope that you can update the history quick"

Hey thanks a lot for your comment. It's pretty weird someone from the English community over here haha. Talking about the digi-evolution I think it would not happen... I don't like that much the crossovers xD so don't expect gods or things like that in this Fic xD

**Formas de dialogo:**

—Hola, buenas noches—. Dijo mientras aparecía a las espaldas de su mejor amigo.

—「¿Qué es lo que deseas muchacho?」—. El zorro de nueve colas observaba como un niñato con un ojo blanquecino se acercaba lentamente a su celda.

—**Senpō: Muki Tensei**(_Arte Sabio: Reencarnación Inorgánica_; 仙法・無機転生)—. Ejecutó el muchacho.

**Aclaración con los Jutsu: **Primero que nada intentare usar el nombre original de técnica si es que encuentro el maldito nombre... Ya que yo no se ni madres de Japones así que... Si son Jutsu inventados por mi por lo menos pondré la categoría a la que yo creo que pertenecen tipo "**Fūinjutsu: Sello Silenciador de Ondas**"

**Summary:** _"Naruto Uzumaki regresaba a su casa luego de adquirir el ultimo videojuego con sus ahorros ya que era su cumpleaños. De regreso a casa, el AMBU a cargo de su cuidado lo ataca y le entierra un cartucho de un videojuego en medio de su sello [Hakke no Fūin Shiki]"_

Ahora si mucho mas que agregar, empezamos.

* * *

**[Konohagakure]**

* * *

Hoy era sábado por la noche. Habían pasado casi una semana y media trabajando en el cuerpo del rubio. Él tenía que aceptar que su cuerpo le dolía como si no hubiera un mañana, es más, el pasado miércoles le habían subido 5 Kg a cada una de sus pesas ya que el se tenia que acostumbrar a andar con ellas. Su maestro le habia dicho que solo se las podía quitar para dormir y cuando se estuviera bañando para no mojarlas.

La verdad es que el rubio estaba orgulloso de si mismo en este momento cada vez que veía sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas que si bien no eran muchas, eran mejor que nada.

* * *

"**Observar:** [Pasiva] Lvl.5 200/270"

"Permite al usuario ver la información básica del objetivo"

"Permite ver el nombre del objetivo con el nivel general del usuario más 8 arriba"

"Observar la calidad de los objetos comunes (Esta Característica es Activa y responde al deseo del Usuario)"

**[Escala de rareza]**

**Super Comun**

**Común**

**Poco ****Común**

**Poco Rara**

**Rara**

**Super Rara**

**Legendaria**

**Mítica**

* * *

"**Caligrafía:** [Pasiva] Lvl. 11 50/490"

"Elimina en 10% la probabilidad de fallo en un Kanji"

"Aumenta la velocidad de escritura en un 5%"

"Aumenta la calidad de los trazos en un 5%"

* * *

"**Lectura:** [Pasiva] Lvl. 9 180/400"

"Aumenta en 9% el contenido aprendido entre sesiones"

"Aumenta la velocidad de lectura en un 5%"

"Aumenta en 4% la velocidad de mensajes encriptados"

* * *

"**Cocina: **[Pasiva] Lvl. 6 55/300"

"Reduce en un 6% las probabilidades de fallo en una receta"

"Aumenta en un 5% el valor nutricional de una comida hecha por el usuario"

"Aumenta en 1% el sabor de la comida hecha por el usuario"

* * *

"**Calentamiento: **[Pasiva] Lvl. 3 20/230"

"Reduce en un 3% las probabilidades de lesiones entre Entrenamientos"

"Aumenta en un 3% la efectividad de los entrenamientos"

* * *

"**Estrategia: **[Pasiva] Lvl. 3 120/230

"Aumenta en 3% las posibilidades de éxito de las estrategias creadas por el usuario"

"Aumenta en un 3% la información recabada durante un enfrentamiento"

"Aumenta en un 3% la velocidad para crear las estrategias durante el combate"

"Aumenta en un 3% la efectividad de las trampas durante el enfrentamiento"

"Utiliza toda la información almacenada en el cerebro durante un enfrentamiento"

* * *

"**Apaleado: **[Pasiva] Lvl. 8 100/360"

"Reduce en un 8% el daño ocasionado por un golpe"

"Aumenta en un 5% la velocidad de regeneración de Vida y Chakra durante el enfrentamiento"

"Aumenta en un 3% la velocidad de regeneración de Vida y Chakra durante una hora después del combate"

* * *

"**Aritmética: **[Pasiva] Lvl. 5 250/270"

"Aumenta en un 5% la velocidad para realizar cálculos"

"Aumenta en un 5% la velocidad de entendimiento de fórmulas matemáticas"

* * *

Naruto estaba super excitado de todas las cosas nuevas que habia logrado aprender para sus habilidades además que la caligrafía iba en viento en popa. si seguia asi en poco más de un año ya estaría aprendiendo el arte de los sellos. Además de haber subido dos niveles y como resultado habia podido desbloquear algo además de sus barras de "Vida" y "Chakra" contando sus "Habilidades". Estas no eran nada mas y nada menos que las "Estadísticas", Naruto realmente se estaba muriendo 4 días atrás cuando subió a nivel 5.

* * *

**[Ataque]**

Representa la fuerza del golpe ocasionado por el usuario.

El calculo de daño se puede ver reducido por la **Defensa** del oponente.

* * *

**[Defenza]**

Representa la resistencia ante un golpe dirigido hacia el usuario.

El calculo de daño se puede ver aumentado por el **Ataque** del oponente.

* * *

**[Ataque X]**

Representa la fuerza del golpe con Chakra ocasionado por el usuario.

La fuerza del golpe es directamente proporcional a la densidad del chakra del usuario.

El Calculo de daño se puede ver reducido por la **Defensa X** del oponente.

* * *

**[Defensa X]**

Representa la resistencia ante un golpe con Chakra dirigido hacia el usuario.

La resistencia ante un golpe con Chakra es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de chakra producidas por las células del usuario.

El Calculo de daño se puede ver aumentado por el **Ataque X** del oponente.

* * *

**[Vitalidad]**

Es la cantidad de puntos de daño que el usuario puede recibir antes de morir.

Es la cantidad de energía necesaria para poder vivir.

Entre más **Vitalidad** mayor cantidad de puntos de daño que el usuario puede recibir.

Entre más **Vitalidad** mayor es el índice de regeneración de Vida del usuario.

Entre más **Vitalidad** mayor es la fuerza del sistema inmune contra venenos y enfermedades.

Esto puede verse afectado por diferentes factores como la genética del usuario.

* * *

**[Espiritualidad]**

Es la cantidad de Chakra que el usuario puede retener en el organismo.

Es la energía espiritual para conectarse al mundo.

Entre más **Espiritualidad** el usuario presente, mayor se la cantidad de Chakra que el usuario presente.

Entre más **Espiritualidad** el usuario presente, mayor será el índice de regeneración de Chakra del usuario.

Entre más **Espiritualidad** el usuario presente mayor será la densidad de su Chakra producido.

Entre mayor sea la **Espiritualidad** del usuario mayor será la cantidad de Chakra producido por las células del usuario.

Esto puede verse afectado por diferentes factores como la genética del usuario.

* * *

**[Inteligencia]**

Estadística general que ayuda a aumentar los factores cerebrales tales como "Manejo de Chakra", "Moldeamiento de Chakra" y "Naturaleza del Chakra".

Estadística general que ayuda a los procesos cerebrales tales como "Velocidad de Procesamiento de Datos", "Velocidad de Guardado de Datos" y "Velocidad de Búsqueda de Datos"

* * *

**[Suerte]**

Estadística general que ayuda aumentar las ganancias en las decisiones del usuario.

Cuando se trata de "**Reputaciones" **puede traducirse a "**Carisma"**

* * *

**[Destreza]**

Estadística general que representa la velocidad y Evasión del usuario.

* * *

Interfaz de Naruto:

**[Naruto Uzumaki] Lvl. 5 [6%]**

**Vida:** 300/300 **[100%]**

**Chakra: **500/500 **[100%]**

**Ataque: **30

**Defensa:** 15

**Ataque X: **45

**Defensa X: **25

**Vitalidad: **60

**Espiritualidad: **90

**Inteligencia: **35

**Suerte:** ¿?

**Destreza: **35

**Puntos de Asimilación:** 20

_"Las Estadísticas del Usuario Pueden Aumentar con Entrenamiento"_

_"Las Estadísticas del Usuario Aumentaran en 3 por cada Nivel de Experiencia"_

_"El Usuario Obtendrá 4 puntos libres para Asimilación de Estadísticas"_

* * *

Naruto en parte estaba super feliz de cómo las cosas iban pasando. Sabía que en nada el seria lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderse solo y ya no darle más problemas a los AMBU y a su querido abuelito. Aunque el dolor por ser fuerte nadie se lo quitaba, sentía que los los moretones tenían moretones aún más pequeños dentro de ellos.

Algo que Naruto comprendió es que su nivel no crecerá independientemente del nivel de sus habilidades, el solo ganaba experiencia con los combates que tenía al final del día con su maestro AMBU. Si bien ellos se llevaban bien, naruto acataba cada una de las cosas que el le decía. Además de estarle eternamente agradecido por haberle enseñado a cocinar cosas más complejas que huevos fritos.

Naruto en este momento sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento por el dolor en sus músculos, él quería ir lo más rápido posible con su maestro si bien el miércoles pasado cuando le subieron en 5 kg cada una de las pesas que llevaba en las extremidades sabía que era por su bien. Aunque sus músculos le ardían por el entrenamiento. No se lo diría a su maestro.

—「Mierda... Quiero que me quiten los brazos y las piernas en este momento... Hoy mejor me ire a dormir. Mañana es domingo y podré estudiar todo el dia ademas de poder comer mi hermoso ramen jeje... Bueno vamos a visitar a **Kyūbi-sama **un rato y lo tomo como almohada...」—. Dicho y hecho Naruto se ducho y se puso su tan característica pijama de rayas y su gorro para dormir para caer lentamente en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**[Subconsciente]**

* * *

Para Naruto esta era la segunda vez que venía a ver al zorro, el zorro que caía bastante bien y sabía que tendría que llevarse bien con él para que la vida de ninguno fuera un martirio. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la cabaña de madera a la orilla del lago. Mentalmente agradecia que en este lugar no le dolieran los músculos por que podía caminar más tranquilo.

Abrió la puerta suavemente para no despertar al zorro en caso de que se encontrara durmiendo sobre aquel cojín azul que se habia imaginado para mayor comodidad para el zorro. Después de todo el le habia salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y era una de las razones para hacerse más fuertes. No depender de nadie.

Naruto observo como el zorro lo estaba viendo directamente desde el cojin, el solo se encogió los hombres y se acercó para acostarse al lado de él. luego lo tomo como si fuera un peluche y lo empezó a acariciar. El zorro estaba un poco impactado.

—Jeje... ¿Como le ha ido Kyūbi-sama?—.

—**Lo de siempre, descansando esperando tu muerte...**—. Mencionó con despotismo.

—Yo tambien lo quiero... Desde la última vez que estuve aquí he estado entrenando ¿Sabe? El único problema es que siento que los músculos se me van a caer del dolor en cualquier momento jeje—.

—**Para mi todos los humanos por más que entrenen serán siendo débiles**—. Mencionó con sorna.

—Tal vez Kyūbi-sama, pero quiero ser fuerte para no depender de usted y de nadie más otra vez. Es feo sentirse impotente mientras te golpean...—.

—A**sí que el mocoso no quiere depender de mí ¿Eh?**—.

—Exactamente Kyūbi-sama... Pero ahora lo vine a visitar por que ya sabe... Ha de sentirse un poco solo... Nadie con quien hablar por aquí—. dijo con tristeza el rubio.

—**No te preocupes por eso... He pasado los últimos 80 años encerrada en humanos como tu**—. Comentó.

—¿Encerrada? Espera eres hembra... Eso sí que no me lo esperaba... Además también lo siento por eso de estar encerrada dentro de seres como nosotros...—. Mencionó mientras bajaba la mirada y se sentaba mientras ponía a la zorra sobre sus piernas.

—**Aunque de lejos eres el mejor de como me ha tratado estos últimos 80 años...**—. Susurro la zorra mientras aún disfrutaba de las caricias del infante.

—Pero hay algo que no cuadra... ¿Por qué te encerraron la primera vez?—. Preguntó con inocencia.

—**Por lo que veo tampoco eres estúpido... Me agrada... ¿Conoces a Uchiha Madara?**—. Preguntó la zorra mientras lo volteaba a ver.

—Claro que lo se. Fue uno el mejor Uchiha que hubo en la aldea... Lastima que la traicionó y luchó contra el Shodaime Hokage—. Comento el rubio.

—**Pues esa batalla que tu dices, el maldito de Madara me utilizó como arma de guerra contra el otro maldito de Hashirama**—. Naruto podía sentir como la zorra escupió esas palabras llenas de odio.

—Pero... ¿Como le utilizó Madara como arma? Kyūbi-sama usted es muy fuerte no creo que un simple humano le haya controlado—. Comento el rubio con inocencia a lo que la zorra volteo su cara para disimular su sonrojo de vergüenza.

—**¿Sabes que es el Sharingan**(_Ojo Copiador Giratorio,_写輪眼)**?**—. Preguntó la zorra.

—Claro que lo se, es uno de los dos **Dōjutsu **además del **Byakugan**(_Ojo Blanco,_白眼)... Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que la controlaron, Kyūbi-sama?—.

—**Básicamente el Sharingan tiene 3 niveles para alcanzar su madurez... Por ejemplo el primer nivel es cuando solo tiene una "Tomoe", el segundo nivel es cuando este ojo tiene dos "Tomoe" y el tercer nivel es cuando este tiene tres "Tomoe" alcanzando la madurez... o eso debería de pasar normalmente... Pero cuando un Uchiha con el Sharingan totalmente maduro sufre la pérdida de alguien muy valioso el ojo debido a la carga psicológica evoluciona a uno aún más poderoso el ****Mangekyō Sharingan**** (_Sharingan Caleidoscopio_,万華鏡写輪眼)... Estos ojos mocoso son muy pero muy peligrosos ya que estos nos pueden controlar a nosotros... Y no se diga el Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, _Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno_)**—. Comento con demasiada seriedad la zorra mirándolo.

—Osea que Madara Uchiha utilizó su **Mangekyō Sharingan **con usted... Ese maldito...—. Comentó el niño mientras la abrazaba.

—**No Naruto... Él utilizó la versión más fuerte... El Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan... Para poder obtener estos ojos debes tomarlos de otro Uchiha que haya despertado el Mangekyō Sharingan... Debido a esto el maldito de Madara me utilizó en la batalla contra el estúpido de Hashirama... Lo peor de todo es que en medio de la batalla llegó Mito Uzumaki... Mi primera Jinchūriki me hato con las cadenas de Chakra propias de tu clan... Luego Naruto... Vi cómo cada un de mis hermanos era capturado por el maldito de Hashirama...**—. La zorra solo se quedó sollozando en silencio y naruto la abrazo aun mas fuerte esperando. Unos minutos pasaron antes de que Naruto pudiera volver a mencionar una palabra... Sabía que la zorra se sentía impotente así como el se ha sentido los últimos años... Ver como cada un de sus hermanos era capturado y ella sin poder hacer nada.

—Se que mis palabras no cambiaran cómo piensa de nosotros Kyūbi-sama... Pero prometo ayudarle a recuperar a sus hermanos... se que no es mucho y tal vez no lo logre... Pero entrenare aún más duro... Para protegernos a ambos...—. Menciono el rubio mientras la apretaba aun mas duro.

—**Maldito mocoso te lo has ganado sabes... Mi verdadero nombre no es Kyūbi... Es Kurama... Y si tu me vas a ayudar a recuperar a mis hermanos yo te ayudare a ti a entrenar..**.—. Susurro la zorra mientras miraba para otro lado. En cuanto Naruto, la escucho perfectamente.

—Muchas gracias por confiar en mi... Kurama-sama ¿Debo suponer que fue un Uchiha con una de las versiones del **Mangekyō Sharingan** la controlo hace 6 años verdad?

—**Es como tu dices... Naruto... Creo que podria ayudarte con tu dolor muscular... Tendría que canalizar mi Chakra a través de tus músculos para curarlos como hice la ultima vez, asi no te vas a cansar nunca y podrás entrenar tu fisico aun más... Seremos un Equipo**—. Comentó la zorra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Kurama-sama, con su ayuda llegaremos muy lejos... Pero yo tambien tengo un secreto que contarle... Usted puede ver a través de mis ojos ¿Verdad?—.

—**En este momento no puedo... ¿Recuerdas el sello a donde estaba encerrada? Pues tendríamos que romper un poco el sello para poder comunicarnos y ver lo que pasa en el exterior Naruto... Definitivamente esto será muy grandioso... ¿Donde pusiste el sello?**—. Pregunto Kurama.

—Etto... ¿No se?—. Mientras bajaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos debido a la vergüenza.

—**Mocoso... Retiro lo dicho sobre que eras inteligente... solo tienes que pensar un lugar a donde está el sello y listo...**—. Dijo Kurama mientras se auto-golpeaba con una de sus manos. Naruto cerró los ojos y pensó que el mejor lugar para poder el sello seria en la pared.

—Esta en esta pared Kurama-sama—. Respondió Naruto mientras señalaba con su dedo a la pared contraria. Ambos caminaron a esta.

—**Ahora mocoso... Piensa que le das vuelta a esta línea de aqui y lo dejas a mitad de camino. Eso sera suficiente para poder ayudarte mientras entrenas tu cuerpo y mente**—. Comentó orgullosa.

—Kurama-sama... ¿Cree que me podría prestar un poco de su Chakra? Es que quiero iniciar el entrenamiento con los clones de sombra...—. Menciono un poco apenado mientras miraba al piso... era la primera vez que le pedían acceso a su Chakra, su primera **Jinchūriki **no le dejó ni ver la luz del sol. Y en cuanto a la segunda ni siquiera le pedía permiso para poder acceder a este. Naruto era bastante cordial con ella y eso le gustaba del mocoso.

—**Claro que sí cachorro, recuerda que ahora podremos hablar telepáticamente y siempre estaré contigo... no es que tuviera una cosa mejor que hacer**—.

—Y otra cosa... ¿Puedo comentarle a mi Jiji sobre lo de los Uchiha? El nos podría ayudar para aprender aun mas rapido si le contamos que ese Uchiha puede regresar a por nosotros...—. Menciono un poco intranquilo.

—**Si, no veo el problema... Solo no le cuentes sobre liberar a mis hermanos... Para la mayoría de los humanos son los que mantienen el equilibrio de poder...**—. Dijo con asco a lo que Naruto solamente asintió.

—En ese caso... ¡A dormir!—. Grito el rubio mientras la tomaba de la cintura y se lanzó al cojín para volver a dormir. La zorra solo se sonrojo un poco y se terminó de acurrucar a la par del rubio.

* * *

Naruto se iba levantando poco a poco mientras los rayos del sol le daban directamente en la cara. Hoy tenía dos metas sumamente importantes, la primera era visitar a su abuelo en el despacho Hokage y comentarle sobre los Uchiha para poder aumentar su entrenamiento. Y por supuesto la otra era poder comer su glorioso ramen por lo que se tomó una ducha rápida para terminar de levantarse y salir al despacho Hokage.

—「¿Me escucha Kurama-sama?」—. Pregunto el rubio mientras caminaba.

—「**Fuerte y claro Naruto**」—. Respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza. Se sentia raro pero se tendria que acostumbrar ademas estaba un poco feliz ya que por fin tendría alguien que estaría con él todo el tiempo.

Naruto iba subiendo las gradas hacia el despacho y se encontró con aquella secretaria que siempre le daba miradas feas y llenas de odio, no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino. Toco la puerta para ver si su abuelo se encontraba ocupado.

—Pase—. Una voz grave que el conocía muy bien se escuchó desde dentro. A lo que Naruto abrió la puerta y se encontró con 5 viejitos.

—¿Oh? Naruto-kun, Buenos días—. Mencionaron los 5 al mismo tiempo.

—Veo que mi consejo te ha ayudado muchísimo abuelito—. Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su silla especial a lo que el viejo con la pipa se giro para verlo.

—Claro que si... Dime... ¿Como te ha ido en los entrenamientos?—. Preguntó el viejo mientras exhalaba fumo.

—Pues cargo pesas de 20 kg en cada brazo y 35 kg en cada pie...—. dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

—¿No es eso mucho?—. Pregunto un poco angustiado.

—Si, pero tenemos problemas... Ya sabes a lo que me refiero—. Dijo Naruto completamente serio a lo que el Hokage despidió a todos los AMBU dentro de la habitación para luego realidad el Jutsu de silencio.

—¿Y qué es lo que me quieres decir?—. Pregunto un poco angustiado, siempre que Naruto lo hacía hacer esto significaban problemas.

—Me encontré con la **Kyūbi**—. Mientras a Hiruzen se le habrían los ojos de la impresión.

—¿la? ¿Hablaste con ella?—. Pregunto preocupado.

—Si... Me contó lo que pasó hace 6 años Jiji... Un Uchiha la contro para sacarla de su **Jinchūriki** y luego ordenarle que atacara Konoha como cuando Uchiha Madara la utilizó como arma...—. Dijo calmadamente a lo cual Hiruzen no se lo podía creer. Si bien los altos mandos tenían sospechas sobre los Uchiha que su querido nieto se lo informará era desquiciado.

—¿Es confiable?—. Preguntó El viejo, ahora tendría que tomar medidas aún más drásticas, no quería que pasara lo mismo que hace seis años. La aldea apenas se ponía de pie nuevamente.

—Claro... Confío en ella, me ha salvado la vid veces abuelo... Es más, vine aqui por que ella me ayudara con el entrenamiento que estaba pensando para poder defenderme si ese Uchiha regresa a la aldea... Ella me dijo que ninguna de las firmas de Chakra de la aldea se parece al del Uchiha que la utilizo para atacar la aldea Jiji...—. Comentó Naruto.

—Entonces te llevas bien con ella... Eso es nuevo Naruto y te felicito... Sabes... Te contaré información clasificada pero es mejor que la escuches... Los altos mandos también sospechábamos que era un Uchiha que habia atentado contra Konoha... Pero no esperaba que ese Uchiha no estuviera en la aldea... eso me da muchas pistas Naruto-kun—. Comentó con alegría el viejo, esto le ayudaría bastante para poder ahorrarse problemas, aun que le preocupaba que NAruto estuviera hablando con la **Kyūbi.**

—Además de eso... El Uchiha tenía que tener el **Mangekyō Sharingan **o el **Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan**—. Dijo tranquilamente Naruto mientras que el viejo se tensaba... eso era un secreto incluso dentro de los Uchiha.

—Como sabes de eso Naruto-kun... Te lo dijo..—. Mientras fue interrumpido por Naruto.

—Ella se llama Kurama... Dice que quiere verte... Toma mi mano y pon tu mente en blanco abuelito—. Comentó Naruto mientras le tomaba la mano mientras Hiruzen se dejó guiar por su nieto.

* * *

**[Subconsciente]**

* * *

Ambos aparecieron a las afueras de la cabaña tomados de la mano. Hiruzen se quedó impresionado, no sabían donde estaban y se habia quedo maravillado viendo el paisaje hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno abuelito, bienvenido a mi subconciente—. Comentó con alegría.

—Ya veo... ¿Por que una cabaña?—. Preguntó el viejo.

—Allí vive Kurama-sama, ven conmigo te la presentare—. Respondió el niño mientras lo tomaba de la mano, en un par de minutos caminado llegaron a la cabaña pero una zorrita ya los esperaba sentados en el cojín azul.

—**Veo que ahora me traes visitas mocoso**—. Dijo Feliz la zorra.

—Si... Bueno abuelito te presento a Kurama como lo conocen mejor... El **Kyūbi**—. Dijo Naruto mientras Hiruzen no pudo evitar reirse ¿En serio esa cosa era aquella criatura que atacó la aldea hace 6 años? Pero desafortunadamente la risa no le dio mucho gusto a Kurama por lo que salió disparada a morderle el tobillo al anciano.

—¡Naruto!¡Quitamela!—. Gritó el anciano.

—Ya Kurama-sama deje a mi pobre Jiji... Vino a hablar no a que le quitara un pierna—. Comento con una sonrisa el rubio a lo que la zorra obedeció y regresó a su cojín. Naruto naturalmente tomó a la zorrita y la puso en su regazo mientras se sentaba en el cojín y se imaginó la misma silla que su abuelito usaba en el despacho para que el se sentara.

—Bueno Jiji, esto será largo así que mejor te recomiendo que te sientes...—. Opino naruto a lo cual el viejo asintió y se sentó en la silla, si bien queria tener miedo a la criatura pero al ver como su nieto la tomaba sin ningún cuidado le pareció raro.

—Entonces... Kurama-sama ¿Lo que me dijo Naruto es verdad?—. Preguntó con un poco de esperanza el viejo.

—**Si, es verdad pero aun sigo buscando la firma de Chakra de aquel maldito Uchiha**—. Mencionó con odio a lo cual Hiruzen asintió, el tambien le tenia odio a aquel que habia dañado a su aldea.

—Nosotros ya teniamos nuestras hipotesis de que Un Uchiha le habia ordenado atacar pero al parecer estas son ciertas... Aunque de alguna manera me alivia que no se encuentre en la aldea...—. Suspiro el viejo.

—Lo se, pero eso lo hace aún más peligroso... Ya saben lo que dicen... Mantén cerca a tus amigos y aun mas cerca a tus enemigos—. Opino el zorro a lo cual Hiruzen entendio el mensaje.

—Básicamente me estás pidiendo que entrene aun mas a Naruto-kun ¿No es así?—. Preguntó el viejo.

—**Así es... Naruto tiene que ser aún más fuerte para poder acabar con ese maldito Uchiha si me quiere volver a utilizar, pero necesito que sea en secreto, aun me sigo preguntando en mi cabeza cómo es que ese Uchiha se pudo haber infiltrado a la aldea durante el parto de mi segunda carcelera**—. Preguntó con odio, a lo que en la cabeza de Hiruzen hizo un "Click".

—Me estas pidiendo que barra la casa ¿Eh? Quien lo diria... Aunque me alegro que te lleves bien con Naruto... Pero no te preocupes, solamente estoy acondicionando a Naruto para su próximo entrenamiento con su padrino—. Respondió el viejo mientras en la cabeza del rubio se sentía alegre al saber que tenía un padrino.

—**Y no solo eso... Necesito que le cuentes a Naruto quienes son sus padres... Siento sus firmas de Chakra sellado en ese asqueroso sello**—. Ordenó la zorra mientras que los ojos de los dos humanos se abrían como platos.

—Esto es lo más sorprendente... Bueno Naruto, recuerdas que hace dos años prometí contarte sobre tus padres... Creo que es hora de que lo sepas—. Dijo el viejo mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

—Tus padres Naruto-kun son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki...—. Los ojos de Naruto se salieron de sus cuencas al escuchar esos nombres, no eran nada más y nada menos que el Yondaime Hokage, uno de sus héroes, aquel que siendo un huérfano y no provenir de ningún clan se habia hecho un nombre, el en un pasado habia pensado que seria un Hokage al igual que el cuarto por que también era huérfano. Y ahora su madre era Kushina Uzumaki una de las mejores Kunoichi que hubo en el pasado, aquella que habia subyugado a medio ejercito de Kumo solo con sus cadenas y su Kenjutsu.

—¿No... Me estas mintiendo...?—. Pregunto Naruto al borde de las lágrimas.

—Claro que no Naruto-kun... LLevas el apellido Uzumaki en honor a tu madre... No podíamos ponerte Namikaze por que tu padre tenía muchos enemigos como Iwa, además de aquellos dentro de la aldea—. Comentó el anciano a lo que Naruto solo asintió en silencio intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Naruto... Se que eres cuidadoso pero este es un secreto de clase S por lo que tienes que guardarlo muy bien... Ahora tienes que decirme cómo es que ustedes dos planean entrenar—. Ordenó el Hokage.

—La verdad nesecito que me enseñes el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Jiji... ¿Sabes que las memorias regresan a uno verdad? Pues gracias a que soy **Jinchūriki **Kurama-sama ha accedido a prestarme un poco de su Chakra para poder crearlos... Ahora lo que entrenare con ellos son muchísimas cosas... Ya sabes... Si dos de mis clones se la pasan estudiando 1 hora es como que yo haya estudiado 2 horas... Tendré que acostumbrarme a la sobrecarga de información pero tengo una dia para eso...—. Dijo Naruto muy serio a lo cual el Hokage solamente asintió. Sabía que Naruto no era imprudente y que tampoco le decía todo lo que él sabía, algo se traía entre manos pero era mejor dejarlo asi, siempre lo sorprendía.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Hola gente... Bueno casi cinco mil palabras en este capitulo jeje, esperare con ansias para saber lo que ustedes piensan sobre la historia... Aunque aún sigo dudando un poco como si habrá o no masacre Uchiha hahaha, es que no se... Simplemente no se.

Y Hasta aqui, vere si me animo a seguir escribiendo para subir 2 capitulos mañana jeje... Y ahora verán que la última semana del pobre naruto apenas era un calentamiento para lo que realmente se viene :D

¿Como reaccionara Kurama ahora que puede ver a través de los ojos de Naruto al ver aquellas pestañas de información?¿Se morirá Naruto en el entrenamiento que tengo pensado? Muchas interrogantes y no tengo respuestas xD noches gente :3


	5. Kage Bunshin, La sorpresa de Kurama

**_Disclaimer:_** _"Naruto" así como todas sus versiones y personajes no me pertenecen. Este Fic esta hecho exclusivamente para el entretenimiento publico._

**Algunas Palabras del Autor: **En la nota del capitulo anterior habia dicho que tal vez subía dos capítulos el dia de ayer pero... Me entro una pereza de esas que te cansas hasta de dormir que no hice nada al final xD

**Followers:**

—*Hotday productions

—*joseelbro

—*yolo86

**Reviews:**

**Hotday productions: **_"Es un buen fanfic, leí otros de este estilo y, con la excepción de uno, no me gustaron. Quizás el "Por qué" de eso fuese por el sistema RPG muy... ¿Hardcore? Además, y hasta donde yo sé, este es el único en español._

_Lo único malo de esto, es que a veces pones "Jeje" y eso es algo molesto. Si vas a hacer qu personaje riese, solo dilo, no lo pongas en modo conversación._

_Algo como esto "Después de ver este extraño, curioso y asombroso poder, Naruto estaba algo pensativo con respecto a estas subidas de Niveles independientes Si puedo subir estas habilidades en distintos lapsos de tiempo, puedo tener el nivel Escritura a Nivel 10 en menos de una semana Naruto se rió en voz baja al tener esta estrategia"._

_Algo cómo eso._

_Bueno, me despido, suerte."_

La verdad no se que decirte xD, a mi siempre me ha gustado que el personaje se vaya desarrollando poco a poco. He leido fics a donde de la puta nada aparecen dioses y básicamente le dan el mundo a Naruto para que haga lo que quiera con él xD. Con respecto al "jeje" no se como explicartelo... Ni siquiera se como escribir bien la maldita onomatopeya xD, Es que en algunos animes (Por ejemplo Trinity seven "Yui") hace esta expresión cada dos por tres, es como un "hmp" pero con orgullo y felicidad... no es que sea una risa en si... mis risas son jajaja xD. Pero vere si puedo mejorar el texto descriptivo, no te preocupes :3

**Sheik Darkneus: **_"*Alguien hablando por un telefono*_

_SD: Si ok, ya luego mando a mis hermanas para haya._  
_S**t no me esperaba eso._  
_Lamento si puse algo raro durante el review, pero mejor continuemos._

_Bueno al parecer naruto hizo que Kyubi-sama le dijera su nombre (y eso que se tarda mas en otros universos) y se empieza a poner mas comodo con ella._  
_Con las habilidades (cuales sea) ya casi cualquiera quisiera tenerlas (con el riesgo de ser capturado y se diseccionado, si fuese en la realidad)._  
_Con lo de la búsqueda del Uchiha que controlo a Kyubi empieza pero no tan apresurada (seria chistoso si se le apareciera como si fuese un Quest Log)._  
_Con lo de lo del Kage bushin no jutsu saldria bastante rentable si este tuviese unas características cuanto mas se usen:_  
_-Chakra necesario para su uso se reduce un x%._  
_-El porcentaje de coma inducido al disipar una gran cantidad de clones se reduce un x% y aumenta la inteligencia del usuario en x puntos._  
_-La probabilidad de no ser encontrado por los enemigos aumenta un x%(influenciado por Destreza)._  
_-Aumenta la resistencia de los clones por x golpes (determinado por:_  
_nivel de habilidad * (nivel de usuario * (vitalidad defensa defensaX)/100_

_Y con lo ultimo la masacre Uchiha, te recomiendo mezclar un poco de todo (canon muerte de algunos Sasuke EMOgador sobrevientes en algun hospital secreto) si quieres._  
_Bueno despido y no vemos en el siguiente capítulo._  
_Atte_  
_Sheik Darkneus"_

Bueno gracias por el review xD, pero es que creo que la idea de sobre-explotar a Kurama mas nuevo Kekkei Genkai artificial da para muchisimo, en los otros fics que he leído sobre la temática "Gaming RPG" de naruto meten demasiadas mecánicas de los juegos que te atiborran de información. Por eso incluso intentaré "Nerfear" la misma habilidad para que no sea tan cheta. Por ejemplo el hecho que Naruto solo consiga xp por combates independientemente cuanto entrené es super genial, si bien puede subir sus estadísticas el "Buff" principal se da con los aumentos de nivel en cualquier juego :3. Con las "Quest" o "Misiones" Naruto tendra que subir de nivel para poder desbloquearlas. Así como con todas sus habilidades por ejemplo "Observar" es otros fics te dan información hasta del oponente y como sabrás la información es sumamente poderosa en el mundo Shinobi xD.

Respecto a Satsuki... Creo que si habrá masacre alv xD, pero dejaré al Dios Itachi para que nos la cuide y nos la proteja... Pero como es un AMBU no tendrá mucho tiempo para pasar con ella o algo mas o menos asi he pensado. Ademas de planear algo extra para la familia de Satsuki. Ahora mi duda radica en que no se cuando fue específicamente la masacre de los Uchiha. Si no mal recuerdo fue cuando Sasuke tenía 9 años... Ya que la academia empieza cuando tienen 8 años y la masacre fue un año después ¿No?

**Neryman117: **_"Seria bueno que si hubiera masacre pero con al menos 2 sobrevivientes además de Satsuki para que no este solita XD"_

Eres un hombre despiadado e.e xD. Creo que dejare a Lord Itachi para que la proteja mientras Naruto se hace digno de su orgullo Uchiha jajaja. Pero si mejor que haya masacre loca... Aun que tambien dejare a Shisui por las weas de clan... En el Fic habrá bastante cosa de política, es un ámbito que casi nadie en los fics toma y Naruto se puede ver mas "Badass" rompiendole la madre a la gente con las palabras xD

**Formas de dialogo:**

—Hola, buenas noches—. Dijo mientras aparecía a las espaldas de su mejor amigo.

—「¿Qué es lo que deseas muchacho?」—. El zorro de nueve colas observaba como un niñato con un ojo blanquecino se acercaba lentamente a su celda.

—**Senpō: Muki Tensei**(_Arte Sabio: Reencarnación Inorgánica_; 仙法・無機転生)—. Ejecutó el muchacho.

**Aclaración con los Jutsu: **Primero que nada intentare usar el nombre original de técnica si es que encuentro el maldito nombre... Ya que yo no se ni madres de Japonés así que... Si son Jutsu inventados por mi por lo menos pondré la categoría a la que yo creo que pertenecen tipo "**Fūinjutsu: Sello Silenciador de Ondas**"

**Summary:** _"Naruto Uzumaki regresaba a su casa luego de adquirir el ultimo videojuego con sus ahorros ya que era su cumpleaños. De regreso a casa, el AMBU a cargo de su cuidado lo ataca y le entierra un cartucho de un videojuego en medio de su sello [Hakke no Fūin Shiki]"_

Ahora si mucho mas que agregar, empezamos.

* * *

**[Konohagakure]**

* * *

—La verdad nesecito que me enseñes el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Jiji... ¿Sabes que las memorias regresan a uno verdad? Pues gracias a que soy **Jinchūriki **Kurama-sama ha accedido a prestarme un poco de su Chakra para poder crearlos... Ahora lo que entrenare con ellos son muchísimas cosas... Ya sabes... Si dos de mis clones se la pasan estudiando 1 hora es como que yo haya estudiado 2 horas... Tendré que acostumbrarme a la sobrecarga de información pero tengo una idea para eso...—. Dijo Naruto muy serio a lo cual el Hokage solamente asintió. Sabía que Naruto no era imprudente y que tampoco le decía todo lo que él sabía, algo se traía entre manos pero era mejor dejarlo asi, siempre lo sorprendía.

* * *

Unos minutos habían pasado desde que el anciano salió de su subconciente y ninguno habia dicho nada, simplemente se miraban seriamente intentando averiguar qué diablos pensaba el otro.

—Naruto-kun... Sabes... Me encanta que seas mi caja de pandora con tus sorpresas pero tu aveces te pasas, ya definitivamente estoy viejo para esta mierda...—. Comentó pesadamente el anciano mientras suspiraba y volvía a tomar su pipa favorita para inhalar un poco más de tabaco.

—Me alegro que lo disfrutes Jiji... Pero era información importante que tenía que decirte si o si... Sino no te hubieras tomado en serio mi entrenamiento ¿No es así?—. Pregunto Naruto mientras arqueaba su ceja derecha.

—Aun no puedo creer que te lleves bien con ella... No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto Naruto Uzumaki... A partir de ahora tu entrenamiento sera aun mas serio y tendrás que esforzarte aún más...—. Ordenó con desgano.

—No sería divertido si no fue así... Ahora respecto a mis padres creo que lo mejor por ahora será mejor dejarlo entre nosotros tres... No quiero tener problemas por ellos fuera de las paredes de la aldea—. Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer por la silla.

—En efecto mi querido nieto... Tu padrino vendrá a entrenarte en un tiempo máximo de seis meses a un año. Ya es hora que deje mi puesto para poder entrenarte de lleno...—. Comentó mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el monte de los Hokages.

—Abuelo, creo que tengo una idea... Deberias de saber que primero quiero dominar el arte de los sellos para honrar a mis antepasados y creo que mi caligrafía es ya lo suficientemente buena para poder empezar los los primeros niveles de Fūinjutsu—. Comentó Naruto esperando que su abuelo aprobará empezar con este arte.

—Eres verdaderamente impaciente Naruto-kun pero te concederé tu deseo por esta vez... Regresa a casa y prepara tu mesa de caligrafía, mandaré a un Clon para que vaya directamente a ayudarte con esa arte además de instruirte en los primeros pasos para que domines el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**—. Ordenó el Hokage a lo que Naruto se paró y le dio un abrazo para despedirse de él.

Naruto iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que una voz dentro de su cabeza le llamó la atención.

—「**Mocoso, sabes muy bien a lo que nos vamos a tener que enfrentar en el futuro, así que vas a tener que doblar tus esfuerzos para poder hacerte fuerte. Recuerda que ese anciano tiene muchas expectativas contigo**」—. Comentó Kumara con un poco de curiosidad.

—「Lo se Kurama-sama... Pero primero tenemos que resolver cómo podemos bloquear al Sharingan de ese individuo... Siempre y cuando pueda controlarme o controlarle a usted... Estaremos en graves problemas」—. Comentó un poco angustiado.

—「**La verdad es que si hay una forma de bloquear al Sharingan... Y es con otro Sharingan**」—. Comentó con diversión la zorra.

—「¿Y de donde lo conseguiremos, Eh? La otra sería crear un **Dōjutsu** artifial... Lo cual no se ve tan descabellado, es más sería un poco interesante ver lo que podríamos hacer juntos ¿No lo cree Kurama-sama?」—. Pregunto Naruto, Kurama podía jurar que podía ver la sonrisa del rubio.

—「Así que como simplemente no lo tienes lo creas... Eres un mocoso muy inteligente, cuando llegues a casa ven a verme. Si realmente quieres crear un **Dōjutsu** hay cosas que debo explicarte」—. Comentó con sorna la zorra.

No volvieron a comunicarse hasta llegar a su apartamento y tal como comentó su abuelo anteriormente el vendría a verlo cuando tuviera las cosas ya preparadas, por lo que tendría unas dos horas aproximadamente antes de que viniera a explicarle las bases de la manipulación de Chakra y ejercicios de control del mismo para poder realizar los clones ademas de su tan adorado arte del sellado.

* * *

**[Subconsciente]**

* * *

Naruto esta vez habia aparecido enfrente de la casa de madera que habia construido a la orilla del lago, abrió la puerta suavemente para no sorprender a la zorra inquilina. El la vio perfectamente durmiendo por lo que con el mayor cuidado de no hacer rechinar las tablas de madera debajo de el se acerco lo suficiente para poder brincar y tirarsele encima y abrazarla con todas su fuerzas. Eso fue exactamente lo que paso, lo que el rubio no se esperaba era que la zorra estaba furiosa con el, si bien ella no tenia algo como un "corazón biológico" sentía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco debido al susto.

—**Maldito mocoso... ¿¡Como te atreves a asustarme a mí, La gran Kurama, la más fuerte de todos los Bijū!?**—. Gritó la zorra mientras se lanzaba a morder al rubio pero como la primera vez que se encontraron fue interceptada en el aire. El rápidamente la abrazó y empezó a acariciarla, cosa que hizo que olvidara la causa de su enojo actual.

—Bueno Kurama-sama... Ahora ¿Que es lo que me quería decir?—. Preguntó con interés mientras la seguía acariciando.

—**Mocoso, hacer un Dōjutsu no es nada fácil ya que todos se derivan de uno solo... El Rinne Sharingan**—. Susurro la ultima parte, Naruto al estar muy cerca de ella lo escuchó y se puso serio.

—El Rinne Sharingan... Así que el Sharingan como el Byakugan se derivan de esta—.

—**No, el Byakugan se deriva de los ojos del hermano de mi padre**—.

—Entonces el Rinne Sharingan es la versión más poderosa del Sharingan... ¿Entonces que otro se deriva del Rinne Sharingan?—.

—**El Rinnegan y el Sharingan son los ojos que se derivan de este... Mi padre poseía ambos**—. Comentó la zorra mientras se soltaba para verlo directamente.

—¿Sabes qué habilidades tenia el Rinnegan? Si bien sabemos que el Sharingan posee tres niveles normales y luego están las fases del **Mangekyō Sharingan**—. Preguntó mientras se volvía a acomodar en el cojín.

—**Eso sí que no lo se... Pero podríamos ir al templo de mi padre para averiguarlo ya que el guardo muchos secretos en el, pero primero tendrás que ser aún más fuerte para poder ir tu solo ya que no llevaremos a nadie, allí hay cosas que sería mejor que se quedarán en secreto**—. Comentó la zorra seriamente mientras se acercaba para hacerse bolita en el regazo de Naruto.

—En eso tienes un punto Kurama-sama, primero tengo que ser fuerte para poder protegernos a ambos. Luego nos haremos aún más fuertes para poder liberar a tus hermanos para que logren vivir en paz—. Comentó Naruto en un sonrisa a lo que la zorra se quedó en silencio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

* * *

De Vuelta al mundo de los vivos, Naruto ya se encontraba preparando todo para cuando su abuelo viniese. Por lo que ahora se concentró en seguir practicando su habilidad "Lectura". Estaba tan concentrado en ella que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió, un poco asustado dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta solo para observar al clon de abuelo un poco molesto.

—Naruto Uzumaki, llevo casi 2 minutos tocando la puerta...—. Dijo con el seño levemente fruncido.

—Lo siento abuelito, creo que estaba bastante absorto con la lectura ya que nunca venías—. dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

—Bueno, Ahora Naruto te traje varias cosas, primero te traje una copia de los sellos de nivel 1 al nivel 5, además de un libro con algunos ejercicios para mejorar la manipulación del Chakra como el control de este mismo—. Mencionó el viejo mientras iba sacando las cosas uno a uno y las ponía en su mesa.

—Gracias Jiji... No sabes como me moria por empezar con el arte de los sellos, ya veras que en menos de un mes los tendré dominados—. Comento con una de sus caracteristicas risas zorrunas.

—Sería agradable de ver como logras eso Naruto, el arte del sellado es algo sumamente difícil. Por eso no ves a tantos Shinobi especializados en este arte—. Comentó el anciano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—No me tienes fe abuelito querido... ¿Que tal una apuesta? Si logro dominar cada uno de los sellos en estos cinco rollos dentro de un mes a partir de mañana me darás los siguientes rollos hasta el nivel 10 además del Jutsu insignia de mi padre—. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

—Con la condición de que te daré el Jutsu insignia de tu padre luego de que domines el nivel 10 de los sellos porque como sabes es un jutsu demasiado peligro como para que tengas su rollo mientras no lo estas usando...—. Comentó Hiruzen mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Acepto la condición que me pones—. Dijo el niño sumamente feliz.

—Pero si pierdes no podrás comer ramen por un año, Naruto Uzumaki... ¿Aceptas la apuesta?—. Preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa maquiavélica al ver como la cara de su nieto se torno de felicidad a una de horror, si bien ya era suficiente que solo pudiera comer ramen el dia domingo. Pero un año sin ramen era como si le quitaran sus ganas de vivir, está realmente era una apuesta sumamente arriesgada.

—Jiji... Hacer tratos contigo es como hacer tratos con el demonio... Pero aceptó el reto—. Dijo Naruto aun dudando si aceptar o no.

—Veo que alguien se quedara sin ramen por un año—. Comentó entre carcajadas el viejo.

—Ni que lo digas Akuma-Jiji—. Mencionó con miedo Naruto a lo que Hiruzen paro de reir y ver con odio a naruto con un poco de resentimiento.

—Bueno Naruto, empezaremos con la manipulación de chakra para que logres aprender el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**—. Comentó el viejo mientras sacaba una cinco hojas de árbol para ponerlas en la mesa.

—¿Y las hojas para que son?—. Preguntó con sumo interés.

—Bueno Naruto-kun primero tengo que explicarte algunas cosas con mucha importancia, El Chakra en si es un arma muy poderosa que el la unión de la energía espiritual y la energía física de una persona. El Chakra en sí se puede dividir en muchas ramas, Por ejemplo en "**Elementos del Chakra**" tenemos los básicos como pueden "**Katon**_[__Fuego]_", "**Fūton**[_Aire]_", "**Raiton**_[Rayo]_", "**Doton**_[Tierra]_" y "**Suiton**_[Agua]_"—. Comentó el anciano.

—Y luego de esos tenemos los elementos avanzados que son la unión de los elementos básicos tales como el "**Mokuton**_[Madera]"_ del Shodaime Hokage o el "**Jinton**_[Polvo]" _del Nidaime Tsuchikage y Sandaime Tsuchikage—. Comentó Naruto.

—Exactamente mi nieto, pero los Jutsu empleados dependen de tres cosas básicas "**Moldeamiento del Chakra**", "**Manejo del Chakra**" y "**Manipulación del Chakra**". El** Moldeamiento del Chakra** radica en la forma que se quiere, por ejemplo la velocidad y la densidad de éste al realizar un Jutsu o aquellos Jutsu que se comportan como si tuvieran vida. El** Manejo del Chakra** también está implícitamente en la densidad y en la cantidad de este mismo para realizar el Jutsu, si bien con un manejo muy preciso no desperdicias Chakra para realizarlo, en este estado se podría decir que lo tienes nominado pero por ejemplo están aquellos logran realizar los Jutsu sin sellos de mano o con uno, ellos están muy por encima de este ámbito, se podría decir que cuando no necesitas hacer sellos estos ya son parte de tu cuerpo... Ahora con la **Manipulación del Chakra** es la velocidad con la que realizas todos los pasos anteriores y dependera de cada Jutsu—. Comentó el Anciano mientras Naruto se guardaba cada una de las palabras.

—Entonces, las hojas son para el manejo del Chakra ¿Verdad?—. Pregunto Naruto.

—Exacto, una de las muchas ventajas del **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** es que solo se necesita tener un control decente del Chakra ya que este no se basa en el moldeamiento como los demás clones elementales, el único inconveniente que este tiene es que la persona tiene que tener grandes reservas de Chakra, pero como no es tu caso, trabajaremos con el **Manejo del Chakra**. Las hojas servirán para ese propósito, necesitas mantener la hoja pegada a tu frente solo con chakra, luego de eso tendrás que ir la despegando poco a poco hasta que logres hacerla levitar—. Comento con una sonrisa mientras el hacia el ejemplo. Hiruzen podía mantener la hoja levitando unos 15 centímetros alejados de su frente.

—¡Eso es genial!—. Comentó con entusiasmo mientras tomaba una de las hojas he intentaba hacer lo mismo que su abuelo.

Luego de estarlo intentando durante unos quince minutos el entrenamiento esta dando frutos, la hoja ya no se caía de su frente, aunque Naruto de tanta concentración estaba sudando.

—Bueno Naruto, has logrado el primer paso para poder aprender, tomaremos un descanso de 3 minutos y luego seguiremos—. Comento el anciano mientras traía una bandeja con dos té y unas galletas.

—Gracias por tomarte el tiempo conmigo Jiji—. Dijo cansadamente mientras se recostaba en su cama. Luego en la mente de Naruto algo hizo click.

—「¿¡Cómo pude olvidarme de las estadísticas!?」—. Se regañó a sí mismo el rubio.

—「Interfaz personal」—. Penso el rubio mientras enfrente de él aparece una pestaña con su información y estadísticas.

* * *

Interfaz de Naruto:

**[Naruto Uzumaki] Lvl. 5 [6%]**

**Vida:** 300/300 **[100%]**

**Chakra: **500/500 **[100%]**

**Ataque: **30

**Defensa:** 15

**Ataque X: **45

**Defensa X: **25

**Vitalidad: **60

**Espiritualidad: **90

**Inteligencia: **35

**Suerte:** ¿?

**Destreza: **35

**Puntos de Asimilación:** 20

_"Las Estadísticas del Usuario Pueden Aumentar con Entrenamiento"_

_"Las Estadísticas del Usuario Aumentaran en 3 por cada Nivel de Experiencia"_

_"El Usuario Obtendrá 4 puntos libres para Asimilación de Estadísticas"_

* * *

—「**¿¡Mocoso qué es eso!?**」—. Pregunto Kurama sumamente sorprendida.

—「**¿¡No me digas que nos lanzaron un Genjutsu!?**」—. Preguntó histérica.

—「Mierda... No me acordaba que usted pudiera ver lo que yo veía Kurama-sama...」—. Penso el rubio arrepentido.

—「**¿¡Me vas a explicar qué diablos es eso!?**」—. Pregunto enojada.

—「Básicamente es un Kekkei Genkai artificial desarrollado por usted Kurama-sama」—. Le respondió el rubio mentalmente.

—「**Por mi, sabes que soy super poderosa y todo pero no puedo crear cosas como esta mocoso**」—. Contestó indignada.

—「¿Recuerda cuando me salvo de las manos de la muerte hace unas dos semanas atrás?」—. Le pregunto.

—「**Claro que si**」—.

—「Pues, el objeto que usted desintegró de mi estómago era uno de los cartuchos de mi videojuego. De alguna forma u otra este se unio a mi cuerpo debido a su Chakra Kurama-sama. Este Kekkei Genkai me permite ver que tan fuerte soy y me permite aprender habilidades mucho más fácil al hacerlas constantemente」—. Respondió el rubio.

—「**Wow... Es por eso que dice tu nombre y esos números no es así**」—. Preguntó la zorra.

—「Exactamente, tengo 20 puntos que puedo otorgarle a inteligencia para que me sea más fácil todo lo relacionado con el "Control" del Chakra」—. Respondió el rubio.

—「**Hazlo, estoy muy curiosa, esta es la primera vez que veo algo como eso**」—. Comentó super entretenida la zorra.

—「Asignar 20 puntos a Inteligencia」—. Comento el rubio mentalmente.

**"Asignar 20 puntos a Inteligencia"**

**_Sí_**_**/No**_

—「**Ok, esto es fantástico Naruto, con esto cumpliremos nuestras metas más rápido**」—. Comentó super alegre la zorra.

—「Si asigna 20 puntos a inteligencia」—. Contestó el rubio a la pestaña emergente.

—「**Ahora abre otra vez la otra cosa que abriste primero**」—. Comento con curiosidad la zorra.

—「Interfaz personal」—. Comento el rubio.

* * *

Interfaz de Naruto:

**[Naruto Uzumaki] Lvl. 5 [6%]**

**Vida:** 300/300 **[100%]**

**Chakra: **500/500 **[100%]**

**Ataque: **30

**Defensa:** 15

**Ataque X: **45

**Defensa X: **25

**Vitalidad: **60

**Espiritualidad: **90

**Inteligencia: **55

**Suerte:** ¿?

**Destreza: **35

**Puntos de Asimilación:** 0

_"Las Estadísticas del Usuario Pueden Aumentar con Entrenamiento"_

_"Las Estadísticas del Usuario Aumentaran en 3 por cada Nivel de Experiencia"_

_"El Usuario Obtendrá 4 puntos libres para Asimilación de Estadísticas"_

* * *

—「**¡Naruto, la inteligencia si subio!**」—. Comentó alegremente la zorrita mientras que a Naruto le salía una gota en la sien

—Naruto-kun hora de volver al entrenamiento—. Comentó el Hokage por lo que Naruto se levanto de la cama.

—「Kurama-sama, cuando termine de aprender el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** iré a hablar con usted sobre esto」—. Penso el rubio mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el piso.

—「**¡Claro que tienes que venir a verme mocoso!**」—. Le grito Kurama.

—Claro Jiji—. Comentó Naruto mientras ya estaba sentado y se puso la hoja de nuevo. Para sorpresa de los dos la Hoja se encontraba levitando unos 3 centímetros de la frente del rubio.

—Naruto no se que hiciste pero muy bien mi muchacho. Ahora mantenla así por el mayor tiempo que puedas—. Ordenó el Hokage con ojos de asombro. Un minuto habia pasado aproximadamente cuando una pestaña salvaje aparecio.

_**"**_**Has desarrollado la Habilidad**_** Manejo de Chakra**_**"**

Naruto estaba sumamente feliz y siguió con el ejercicio para no llamar la atención de su abuelo, en cuanto a Kurama dentro de la mente de Naruto estaba super feliz por el mocoso, aun no creía que ella pudiera hacer cosas como estas. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, ahora entendia por que el mocoso rubio le habia dicho sobre crear un nuevo **Dōjutsu** si ella habia logrado crear un nuevo Kekkei Genkai solo con su chakra esto era muy pero muy posible.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 30 minutos cuando otra vez nuestro dúo de zorra-rubio se sorprendieron de nuevo, otra de aquellas pestañas salvajes que aparecen cuando quieren.

**"Felicidades, Tu Habilidad _Manejo de Chakra_** **Ha subido en Un Nivel"**

Naruto realmente estaba un poco cansado cosa que no pasó de ser desapercibida por el Hokage. Aunque le asombraba bastante la tenacidad que su nieto podría tener a la hora de aprender, así como habia sucedido hace dos años cuando aprendió a leer.

—Naruto-kun, llevas casi 30 minutos levitando la hoja, eso esta de lejos de ser normal, creeme cuando te digo que incluso los Genin tienen problemas con este ejercicio y que tu lo domines en casi una hora es excesivo, si sigues así para el final del dia podrias haber aprendido correctamente el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**—. Opinó el anciano.

—Creo que me tomaré otro descanso de 3 minutos abuelito—. Comento el rubio mientras se acostaba en el suelo a lo que el anciano simplemente asintió.

—「Interfaz Personal. Habilidades. Manejo de Chakra」—. Penso el niño a lo cual una nueva ventana aparecio.

* * *

"**Manejo de Chakra: **[Pasiva] Lvl. 2 0/220"

"Aumenta en un 2% el manejo del Chakra del usuario"

"Reduce en un 2% el Chakra desperdiciado por el Usuario"

* * *

—「**Así que esas son las habilidades ¿Verdad?**」—. Preguntó una voz con éxtasis en su mente.

—「Si... La verdad es que es impresionante pero tengo que seguir mejorando esta habilidad ya que es importante... Por eso quiero los clones, ya que estos transfieren los conocimientos al que realiza el Jutsu me permitirá aumentar todas las habilidades aun mas rapido... Quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegernos Kurama-sama」—. Opinó el niño con firmeza en sus palabras, la zorra dentro de su cabeza estaba maravillada, primero se habia encontrado con un buen recipiente y si ese fuera lo mas maravilloso ella logro crear un Kekkei Genkai por accidente.

—「**Naruto, creo que tengo una idea para que subas aun mas rapido de nivel esta habilidad... Te tardaste aproximadamente 30 minutos con una hoja... eso significa que si lo haces con dos hojas, solo habrías tardado unos 15 minutos Naruto-san**」—. Opinó la zorra a lo que a Naruto se le abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, lo que Kurama le decía era la misma teoría que él habia aplicado con los clones.

—「Kurama-sama usted realmente es muy inteligente... Me alegra tenerla conmigo」—. Opinó el rubio con alegría a lo que una zorra agradecia que no estuviera en ese momento para observar su sonrojo a pesar de su pelaje.

—「A mi también me alegro de que tu seas mi Jinchūriki Naruto」—. Dijo Honestamente la zorra.

—Abuelito... ¿Hay algún problema que realice el ejercicio con las palmas de las manos?—. Pregunto Naruto.

—No ¿Por que la Pregunta?—. Preguntó el abuelo.

—Bueno... A ella se le ocurrió una idea para que avance más rápido... Dice que por que no me pongo una hoja en cada palma de las manos y las hago levitar—. Le dijo el rubio, Kurama estaba feliz puesto que siempre le agradaba como el rubio la trataba, siempre con respeto y no le robaba el crédito a las personas.

—La verdad, ese es el nivel que se impone después de que los Genin salen de la academia—. Comento con una sonrisa.

—En ese caso lo intentaré—.

Y como Kurama habia dicho aproximadamente unos 20 minutos después de haber empezado el con ambas hojas salio un mensaje en una pestaña.

**"Felicidades, Tu Habilidad _Manejo de Chakra_** **Ha subido en Un Nivel"**

Kurama habia acertado en su teoría y posiblemente también funcionaria con los clones para aumentar las demás habilidades que tenía de momento.

—Abuelo me puedes hacer el favor de ponerme otra hora en la frente... Quiero ver si ya soy capaz de mantener las 3 levitando—. Opino con una sonrisa a lo cual el Hokage tambien sonrio, él estaba muy orgulloso, la mayoría de los genin practicaban hasta con cinco hojas ya que eso les permitía manejar Jutsu de bajo nivel.

—Claro Naruto-kun, Sabes tu y Kurama hacen un equipo fantástico, y me gusta mucho el hecho de que se lleven bien. Pero recuerda que hay que mantenerlo en secreto... Uno nunca sabe las cosas que las personas pueden hacer—. Comentó el Hokage mientras le ponía otra hoja en la frente.

—Lo se abuelito, no te preocupes, ya veras como me hago lo suficientemente fuerte para protegernos—. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y así pasaron todo el dia mientras Naruto se concentraba en levitar las hojas para obtener mejor control ya lograba mantener las cinco hojas levitando, pero su abuelo le comentó que intentara hacerlas levitar un poco más alto ya que eso lo ayudaría a aumentar el control del chakra necesario.

**"Haz Obtenido +3 puntos en tus ****estadísticas**** de Inteligencia"**

Kurama como Naruto se sorprendieron bastante, si bien Naruto sabia que podia subir sus estadísticas con entrenamiento, no pensó que aparecería tan rápido. pero tenia una hipotesis, que era que esos puntos de estadística aparecen aleatoriamente, si bien ya llevaba casi 6 horas aumentando su control de Chakra, y actualmente era nivel 8.

* * *

"**Manejo de Chakra: **[Pasiva] Lvl. 8 55/360"

"Aumenta en un 8% el manejo del Chakra del usuario"

"Reduce en un 5% el Chakra desperdiciado por el Usuario"

"Aumenta en un 3% la densidad del Chakra utilizado para Justu"

* * *

—Naruto-kun, creo que ya va siendo hora para que aprendas a realizar el **Kage Bunshin no ****Jutsu**—. Opinó el anciano.

—Por fin ha llegado el momento de aprender mi primer Jutsu Jiji... No sabes lo feliz que estoy—. Dijo con alegría.

—Jajaja lo se Naruto-kun, los sellos son Carnero en la mano derecha y tigre en la mano izquierda. El sello de tigre atraviesa por la mitad el sello de Carnero, así—. Menciona el viejo mientras le enseñaba el sello de multiplicación.

—Ahora piensa que divides tu Chakra en la cantidad que desees y en la cantidad de clones que quieres que aparezcan—. Comentó el anciano. Naruto considero que un clon era lo mejor por ahora.

—**Kage Bunshin no** **Jutsu**—. exclamó el rubio, y para su sorpresa en una nube de humo a la par de el aparecio su clon.

—Jiji soy yo—. Comento el rubio muy feliz a lo que se lanzó contra su abuelo para abrazarlo. Hiruzen estaba impresionado, Naruto acababa de aprender una técnica de rango **Jōnin**.

—Me alegro por ti Naruto-kun, ahora mi misión está cumplida, espero que recuerdes nuestra apuesta Naruto-kun—. A lo que Naruto solamente asintió y vio como su abuelito desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Como estan Chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora tengo grandes planes para el entrenamiento de Naruto. Si bien no lo voy a hacer mega OP, sobre los puntos de estadística estaba pensando que lo mejor sería que fueran como regalos aleatorios para que Naruto no solo se centre en entrenar sino también en pelear. Terminare de arreglar esos detalles en el siguiente cap :3.

Por cierto ahora para no tener que estar pegando todo de nuevo y esas weas que me dan dolor de cabeza, mejor arreglare el comando en plan subdivisiones

—「Interfaz Personal. Estadísticas」—. (Será para las estadísticas y solo pegare las estadísticas alv)

—「Interfaz Personal. Habilidades」—. (Sera para mostrar todas las habilidades)

—「Interfaz Personal. Habilidades. Observación」—. (Sera para mostrar solamente esa habilidad en especifico)

Ahora en el próximo capítulo agregare otra subdivisión para la interfaz personal "Jutsu" para que sea más izi de leer. Por cierto, los Jutsu no tendran nivel por que como sabemos ya están catalogados como rango. Por ejemplo D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS. Sino sería muy cheto imaginense un Kawarimi de nivel 100 vendría siendo literalmente el **Hiraishin no Jutsu **asi que nel perros xD.

Aunque vamos a ver como arreglo lo de densidad de chakra por que aun no se me ocurre ni una puta idea... No me culpen jajaja

Bueno sin mas que decir, noches gente, se les quiere mucho :3


End file.
